Harry Potter & His Destiny
by afallenstar
Summary: It is the final and 7th year at Hogwarts the only safe place left for Harry and His friends. Harry finds out he has family he never had before. A certian Professor likes a student. And many other crazy things.
1. The Begining

Harry Potter & His Destiny  
  
Prologue  
  
(Editor's note: I had originally written and called this Hogwarts bound. However it got to confusing for me. So when it gets too confusing for the Author well its time to rewrite. Sadly I do not own anything Harry Potter. * Gives a tragic sob * the big boys like J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers do er the characters and main story between that Voldeything and Harry. The basic plot line created for the seventh year however is my precious. As well as characters I randomly pull in here. All right I'll shut up now.)  
  
"James what if Sirius and Kerri don't make it back all right?" Lilly Potter asked anxiously. Lilly had long red hair and green eyes she was almost as tall as her husband James Potter. "They'll be fine." James said grimly more to convince himself then anything. James had messy black hair and blue eyes.  
  
James and Lilly had graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (a.k.a Voldemort) was at full power. Their best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin also graduated. Unfortunately so did Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Belitrixe Black.  
  
There was one man that Voldemort was afraid of and he was very good friends with Lilly & James. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore became an opposing force and started the Order of Phoenix.  
  
Lilly and James joined the Order of Phoenix right after they were married. Now a year later after fighting Voldemort three times themselves they had two children. Harry & Kerri their one-year-old twins. Now that Voldemort was hunting down James and Lilly personally they asked Sirius Black to be the twins Godfather. Besides that Lilly and James had also gone into hiding. By performing the Fidealous Charm only Sirius Black would be able to tell Voldemort where the Potters lived.  
  
Sirius had been doing his Godfather duty by taking the children each weekend. On Friday nights he took Kerri and on Saturdays he took Harry. Then so the adults could have "alone" time on Sunday he had taken both. He said they would need it before long because it would drive them nuts if they didn't.  
  
Lilly still felt uneasy about letting Kerri go that weekend though. She and James had just agreed to have Peter be their secret keeper instead of Sirius. Sirius she felt was more trustworthy then Peter but every time she mentioned something against Peter she and James would fight. And Harry had just been put to bed. Where was Sirius he should have been here by now?  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius picked up his Goddaughter into his arms. How he was reminded strongly of Lilly. She had her mothers red hair but her fathers blue eyes. She was beautiful.  
  
If you think climbing on a giant motorbike, getting on a cloak and holding a baby is easy your wrong. So it was with relief that when Sirius got his bike in the air even though rain was pouring down from the sky.  
  
Glancing down at the streets where muggles slept terrified of an unknown fear (Voldemort) he got a sudden inspiration. He needed to go to check on Peter. As the Potter's secret keeper (the switch was unknown) Voldemort would be sure to check on Sirius and not Peter. It seemed like the perfect plan. The only flaw was choosing Peter.  
  
Sirius's bike landed smoothly in Peter's flat building parking lot. Nobody inside or up had noticed a thing. Sirius crept toward apartment number eighteen his wand out just in case.  
  
The door was wide open. Sirius frowned extremely thoughtful. He edged inside hoping against hope no muggle neighbors noticed. His eyes fell on a half eaten pizza and cheese. Sirius snorted in disgust glad he'd brought Kerri into nothing worse then a few mice eating moldy cheese. As a matter of fact it looked like nothing in here, in the kitchen or in the bedroom had been used for days. With a sinking heart Sirius held Kerri tight as he raced to his bike in quite a hurry to see if Lilly and James were all right.  
  
It took Sirius a half an hour to get to Lilly & James house in Godric's Hollow. Burning flames told them all he needed to know. Lilly & James were gone to. Hiding Kerri beneath his robes Sirius parked his bike a few streets away from the burning house. A giant figure of a man with black wild bushy hair and black eyes stood Rubeaus Hagrid.  
  
"HAGRID!" Sirius shouting running over almost forgetting he was hiding Kerri. Hagrid looked up from the bundle of blankets in his hands and was trembling with tears. "Sirius you've heard?" Hagrid whispered. "What happened?" Sirius asked clutching Kerri tightly. "He killed em. Found Lily & James in the house. He tried ter kill little Harry here but he's all but vanished. I'll be darned if I know where he's got off ter." Hagrid mumbled lowering Sirius so that he could see Harry better.  
  
Harry had James's messy black hair and Lilly's green eyes. Out of place it seemed was a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "Hagrid what happened to Kerri?" Sirius asked choking up knowing better than to say he had her. "I never could find her. I looked and looked an Sirius she's gone!" Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid give me Harry I'm supposed to look after him now that Lilly & James's are gone." Sirius said hoarsely. "No I'm sorry Sirius Dumbledore wants me ter bring Harry to him." Hagrid said firmly patting Sirius on the back. "Well if Dumbledore needs you to then you could use my bike. Its over on Bangled Street. I won't be needing it anymore." Hagrid nodded glumly as the please-men showed up.  
  
Sirius laid his daughter on the ground by some bushes and transformed into a great big black dog. He picked up Kerri in his mouth and snuck away.  
  
Sirius's heart sank he'd be a wanted man soon and he knew it. As much as he wanted to take care of Kerri now that he had failed James, Lilly and Harry he knew he couldn't. Dumbledore would come after Sirius because he had not known about the switch in Secret Keeper. Sirius would be a wanted man and that was no life for a child.  
  
So with his heart heavy Sirius walked until he reached the McLand. Ella and her husband Martin had gone to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Martin had helped Sirius out of a number of tight spots at school especially when he was almost caught playing a harmful prank on Severus Snape that greasy haired kid that sat behind him in Potions muttering hexes under his breath. Ella & Martin as far as Sirius knew had kept out of the fight between Lord Voldemort & Dumbledore as much as they could and had no children. He knew Kerri would be welcomed into their home with out them batting an eye.  
  
At the edge of their street he transformed into a human again. He took the locket James's grandmother had given him for being part of the family. In it was a picture of him with Kerri's family. It had to be opened with a special key. He searched for it in his pockets. Damn it wasn't there. If he got the chance he'd send it to her later. He clasped the necklace around her neck.  
  
Transforming back into a dog he dropped the baby on the doorsteps. He rang the bell and hid behind a bush watching. Ella answered the door. She had long black hair and green colored eyes. She yelled for her husband Martian. Within seconds they had picked Kerri up and taken her inside. Good Kerri was safe.  
  
"I'll come back." Sirius promised as he entered the muggle world. But it was a promise not to be fulfilled.  
  
(Editor's note: I think we know what happens with Sirius and Pettigrew. I just needed an opener. If you haven't read the books after one and two this is your warning: it's a spoiler.) 


	2. Canary Cremes

Chapter 1

Canary Crèmes

Editor's note: all right I promise this is the last time I rewrite this! I know I've said that before but some kinks had to be worked out including some romances that I want changed. Plus some extra non Potter characters had to be um erm dropped. I do not own anything involved in Harry Potter that wonderful wide world belongs to its creator and genius JK Rowling.

"Kerri and Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Seventeen year old Harry Potter and Seventeen year old Ron Weasley jumped out of her way as she came running up the basement steps of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Um Mrs. Weasley her last name is Potter not Weasley." Harry dared to correct. "I know dear it's just its much easier to say with one last name." Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly.

In a split second she had grown feathers molted and returned back to normal. Harry then understood what had happened. Kerri and Fred by the looks of it had left unmarked canary crèmes in the fridge knowing Mrs. Weasley would want one. He rolled his eyes his twin sister liked getting into trouble so it'd make sense that she become friends with Fred and George but really this was ridicules!

Harry looked nothing like his twin sister. She had her mothers red hair and their fathers blue eyes. Harry on the other hand had black hair, green eyes and a lightening bolt scar. The reason for which they were spending their summers at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and he felt guilty. He had only just found out after Sirius had been killed by Bellatrix that Kerri was his twin sister. Well it kind of made sense. They never had hung out together much but they had always looked out for each other. Plus they had the uncanny ability to read each others thoughts which got annoying at times but they couldn't even learn occulmancy properly. That's how Kerri was able to back up exactly what had happened in the graveyard in their fourth year. But she had always run with a different crowd.

While they had been at school Harry hung out with Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Kerri didn't like each other much. Okay actually it was quite alot. Hermione and Kerri had managed to tie every year for exams. Kerri just didn't appear to study very much and she was in detention for hexing Malfoy and other stunts she pulled almost every other night. Harry once asked her if she had ever felt any remorse and Kerri had said a very firm no. Kerri had hung out with Fred, George and Lee Jordan when they had been in school. Now that they were out of school she hung out with them in the summertime and hung out with Dean, Seamus, Melissa and Neville instead. The fellow Gryffindor in their year for both Kerri and Harry were Gryffindors.

Kerri however had been living with the McLands a wizarding family Sirius had placed her with after the attack on the Potter home. The only problem with that was Mrs. McLand had been sorted into Slytherin and Mr. McLand into Ravenclaw so they didn't understand why Kerri hated Slytherin so much. Also another problem wasthat Mrs. McLand was good friends with Narcissa Malfoy and the two were endlessly striving to hook Kerri and Draco up. So Kerri spent many a miserable summers at the Malfoy Manor only squezing in two weeks at a time with the Weasley's because she begged and or at Christmas time. Kerri and Malfoy hated each other if possible more than Kerri hated Hermione.

Kerri was more attracted to Oliver Wood whom she had liked since her first year. All though she spent most of her time in detention with him. Fred finally sick hearing about it hooked them up in the third year and it had been an on and off again relationship rather rocky and flying tempers. Fred meanwhile was Kerri's best friend and Harry wondered sometimes weather or not she ought to go out with him but she had managed to block him out on that one thing and refused to talk about it. Well it was obvious how Fred felt about it but he wouldn't talk about it either Ron reported.

"Harry I just remembered the answer to fourteen B that I got wrong but I got the correct answer last night." Ron said. "Um what?" Harry asked him. Ron stepped on his foot. "Oh right yeah." Harry said and bolted up the stairs after him. They ran into Kerri and Fred Weasley on the stairs. Both of whom were grinning. "Did it work?" Fred asked eagerly. Harry wondered why George wasn't with them. "Yes and I've got the bruises to proof it." Ron snapped. Kerri and Fred laughed. Ginny and George came out onto the landing. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked. "Mum just ate a canary creme." Fred said roaring with laughter. Ginny broke into giggles but for some reason George scowled.

Hermione came up the stairs with a book in her arms about the size of a tombstone. "Bloody hell when do you have time to finish all that?" "I'd rather spend my time reading Ronald." "Your going to make somebody a boring wife." "Um Ron if you want to get the girl you don't insult her." Harry whispered. "I could lecture you on the childness of your prank but I won't." Hermione whispered. "Then why say anything about it." Kerri murmured. Since she and Harry had actually found out they were twins they had begun hanging out a little more Kerri and Hermione had called a truce but they weren't very good with it. Hermione scowled at her. Kerri smirked. "Anyways Fred everyone your mum says its time for dinner."

Harry, Ron and Ginny followed her down the stairs. A big pot of stew was on the tables and butterbeers were around. Kreacher was scooting out of the kitchen. Harry loathed the sight of him. Sirius's killer. Well Bellatrix was and when Harry saw her. He caught Ron looking anxiously at him and Kerri's look of concern and immiadetly changed his thoughts. Harry hated being in Grimmauld Place but it was his fault they were here.

Last summer the Weasleys had gone to collect Harry only to find their home in ruins with the Dark Mark over them. Mrs. Weasley sent Arthur an owl who had been at work and Harry had given them Grimmauld Place. He didn't want or need it. The doorbell rang it looked like they'd be having other order members over for dinner. In walked Professor Snape with his daughter and only child Stacy Snape (lots of information cropped up at the begining of the sixth year, Tonks and Remus, and Oliver Wood behind him Arthur and Percy Weasley with his wife Penelope. Arthur and Percy seemed to be in a heated discussion and Oliver looking horribly uncomfortable.

Harry saw Oliver first but before he could warn Kerri she saw him too. Her face slackened. They had not seen each other in a year and after the breakup as promised Oliver had not written once. He was even supposed to be dating Angelina Johnson. Unless that was just rumor. Oliver's face paled when he saw Kerri. Unfortunetly the seating arrangements couldn't have been worse. Kerri sat between Oliver and Fred and Kerri Harry who was on the other side of them could have cast a spell on the tension in the air with a knife. It didn't help that across the table from them Percy and Arthur were arguing.

"I'm not joining the Order dad and that's final." Percy said hotly. "The minister thinks its a good idea." Mr. Weasley said. "Since when are you and the Minister on speaking terms?" Percy asked. Penelope looked down at her hands unsure if to say anything. "Since Rufus is now Minister instead of Fudge." Bill iserted jokingly he had just shown with his wife Fluer and their little girl Alisha. "Very funny now stay out of this. You know I don't and won't ever support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but I will not join the Order. Penelope do you mind spending the night dear excuse me father." Percy kissed Penelope and left into the rain that was know pouring down outside. "Prat." Fred muttered.

Kerri looked at Oliver finally. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "Uh oh." "He's a member of the Order that surprises you?" Stacy interupted. Dark haired like her father she was a miniture Snape but complete with her own attitude that was if possible worse thant Snape's. "I'm also here accompanying you to diagonalley and to school tomorrow." "Then so am I." Fred said. Mrs. Weasley and Kerri looked pleased. "Fred I thought you weren't coming." "Change of heart." Oliver glared at him. "What? It's not like you are around."

"Um you know what I left my potions homework a bit late so I've got to finish it." Kerri said getting up. "You had better finish it or that is detention and a D." Professor Snape said. "Well you know I've finished mine so I'll help you." Harry said hastily. "Hey wait for us." "You know what I've um passed the course sort of so I'll go help." Fred smirked at Oliver.

Half an hour later it was a large group Bill, Mr. Weasley, Penelope, Tonks, Remus, Oliver and Fred were taking the students to Diagonalley. A lot of shops were closed now but some like Madam Malkin's Robes and Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary had stayed open for students but only for a limited hours. Kerri avoided Oliver as much as possible and tried to stick close to Harry and Fred. Oliver kept trying to get her attention but to no avail. Harry decided to take him aside in Flourish and Blotts.

"What are your intentions?" Harry asked him. "What?" "Why do you want to talk to my sister?" Harry demanded. "Because I feel like I've been a stupid asshole and I want to marry her." "What? You guys fight all the bloody time now." "Harry not helping how involved with Fred is she?" Oliver asked. "I don't know why? She won't talk about it look if I knew anything I'd help you honest. But she won't talk to me about it you hurt her pretty bad so you better come up with a large apology or Fred just might win her heart."Harry him. "I'll do it I'll do whatever it takes." "Aren't you with Angelina?" "God no she loves Fred." "That'll help."

"Ah Miss McLand I trust your stay at the Malfoy Manor was enjoyable?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Kerri looked up frozen. "Mr. Malfoy um yes it was." Kerri lied sending silent help waves to Harry who came over with Fred and Oliver. "Good it was lovely to see you again dear. Draco sends his love." Kerri almost choked with laughter maybe a curse from Draco. Still a year or two in Azkaban had hardly changed this man's arragance or devotion to the Dark Lord. Kerri absolutely hated the Malfoy family. "We'll see you at Christmas." Lucius walked away with a smirk on his face. "I had an absolute horrible time and your sons well slime under my shoe. It's amazing how easy it is to hex Draco." They got the supplies they needed and left.

It was a quiet group that returned to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The adults sat around talking in the kitchen they were waiting for Dumbledore. The others Kerri, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood on the stair cases going to their rooms. "Extendable ears?" Kerri asked deviously. "They're mom will have thought of that." Hermione warned her. "Oh honestly where's your sense of adventure you've done much worse polly juice potion second year?" Kerri said knowingly. "It died." "Obviously and I thought you'd do anything for a just cause." "For a just cause and this isn't one." Hermione said crossly slamming the door to her and Ginny's room shut. "What a pitty. She's just jealous because I have my own room." Kerri said returning hers. "Well there goes the truce we had." Ron said. "Yep but I knew it wouldn't last." Harry said. "Eh well night Harry." "Ron we're sharing a room." "Right." They went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

editor's note: i wrote this originally before the sixth book was written so no horcurxes and yes I know thats how harry's supposed to kill voldey and no dumbledore death either so it'll be a little different. Anyhow hoped you enjoyed it and the changes.


	3. Hogwarts Bound

Chapter 2

Hogwarts Bound

"Kerri it's time to wake up!" Harry said knocking on her door and opening it. "What time is it?" Kerri mumbled in halfway asleep as she sat up. "It's four thirty in the morning." Harry told her cheerfully. "Mrs. Weasley wants an early start we're always late every year." Harry told her. "So she wants a seven hour head start? I'm going back to bed."

"What's going on with you and Fred?" Harry asked her trying to sound casual and spring it upon her by surprise. "Okay when Ron tried that with Hermione she still didn't tell him who she was going to the Yule Ball with and there is nothing there. Fred and I are just friends period the end of discussions." "Oh come on I've seen the way you two look at each other." "Excuse me." Kerri choked and burst out laughing. "Fred and I are just friends nothing more to the story." "Okay see you down stairs in a bit." Harry said sighing.

Kerri grudgingly got out of bed and got dressed. She packed everything in thirty minutes. Breakfast was a rowdy affair and everyone was talking a mile a minute. The adults who were taking them to King's Cross were almost all there except for Mad Eye Moody who had been busy for the Order the night before.

At an hour to eleven they left. Kerri smirked, "So much for getting up early." Taking them to King's Cross were Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George. They had cabs ordered from London Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for the drivers. Kerri sat between Fred and Hermione. It was becoming a contest between George and Hermione who looked more annoyed.

Fred escorted Kerri into the station. They waited for everybody else. "Kerri I need to talk to you before the others get here." "About what?" Kerri asked him innocently. Her heart beat a little faster she had a feeling she knew about what. "Um it's just that I care for you very much." Fred said he cringed inside. Cared for her very much? What kind of stupid shit was that? "And I care for you very much." "No I mean." Kerri saw the others joining them fast. "You've got to promise to write me every day." Kerri said loudly. Harry gave her a weird look Kerri looked away from him. "All right I'll send daily reports. Dear Kerri woke up at six am. Had a shower followed by breakfast then George and I opened up the shop. Around noon George left me for some little British angel he had lunch with so I ate cold sandwiches by myself." Fred said. Everyone laughed.

Kerri hugged Fred and maybe a little tighter than usual. Harry saw her give him a quick kiss on the cheek. What was going on there?  
Kerri saw with Melissa, Dean, Seamus and Neville they were joined in the compartment by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And speak of the devil themselves." Seamus said laughing. "So how was everyone's summer was it as lame as mine?" Melissa asked. Kerri rolled her eyes. "Would you rather have it lame or be stuck with Draco Malfoy?" Kerri asked. "Okay yours was far worse." Dean said giving her a hug.

"Don't let my father here you say that Kerri or he'll be heartbroken." Draco said. "I'll bet." Kerri muttered standing up. Harry stood up beside her. Draco had followed Ginny Weasley. Behind him were his cronies Crabbe and Goyle beside him girlfriend Stacy Snape, behind Crabbe and Goyle a few Slytherin girls among them Tracey Davis.

"I'd like a word alone with you McLand." Draco drawled. "She's not interested." Harry snapped. Kerri gave him a look. "No I'm not but that's beside the point look just shove off a cliff and die Malfoy." Kerri said. "Say that again and louder and I protest that too." Stacy said. "Big words need action." Kerri replied. Stacy raised her wand but before all hell could really brake loose Draco kissed Kerri. Stacy punched him in the back of the head sending him forward. Harry and Ron jumped on him Crabbe and Goyle were helping Malfoy so Dean and Seamus jumped in and Kerri was kicking Malfoy.

Hermione let out a shrill scream. "I am Head Girl and stop all this at once or it will be fifteen points from Slytherin as soon as we get up to the castle. Now I've written McGonagall so she will deal with you Malfoy as soon as you get to the school. All of you get out get out now before I dock fifty points from Slytherin." They moved quickly. "Kerri are you all right?" Hermione asked her. Kerri glared at her and turned away. "What did you go and write McGonagall for you little snitch? I had it under control." "Malfoy can't kiss anyone he likes and I thought – "Stop thinking you know what stop breathing." Kerri stormed up to the carriages ahead of the others. Dean, Seamus and Melissa rode with her. Nobody said a word.

A subdued group walked into the hall. Kerri sat at the Gryffindor table before she saw him. "Hold on what's Oliver Wood doing here?" Kerri demanded looking up at the staff table. "He's here?" Melissa said shocked looking up sure enough there he was. "He's teaching the DADA class what do you think?" Hermione said in a snooty tone as she Harry and Ron and Ginny sat across from them. "Well I can see two mistakes Dumbledore has made in the lineup." "Dumbledore has never made a mistake." Hermione said angrily. "Oh no? Professor Quarrel ringing a bell?" Kerri asked. Melissa nodded in agreement. "How could he do this to me?" Kerri moaned. "I thought you were over Oliver." Ginny said with a strange look on her face. "I am." Kerri said shortly. "You just said he was hot!" Harry told her out loud. Well she had thought it anyways. "I did no such thing." "Too." "Not." "Shut up Dumbledore's about to speak."

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome." The Sorting Hat ceremony took quite awhile. Oliver kept trying to catch Kerri's eye and she noticed Harry knew she noticed. They locked eyes several times. What were they going to get accomplished in the class room. He knew Kerri was angry and rightfully so but he decided to keep an eye on that situation.

It was an exhausted group that reached Gryffindor common room. Kerri roomed with Hermione, Parvatii, Lavender and Melissa. They unpacked their things with one or two marks how hot Oliver was chimed in by Parvatii and Lavender. Kerri shook her head closed the curtains around her four poster and fell asleep.


	4. Classes

Chapter 3

Classes

Kerri and Harry were the first ones down to the Gryffindor tables the next morning. " Morning sunshine.So how are you going to deal with Oliver?" Harry asked her casually. Kerri gave him a dirty look. "He's just going to be teaching here anyways and it's not like he's competent enough to teach me anything in the first place." Kerri said. "You know that may be the first time I've agreed with you on something Miss McLand." Draco Malfoy said from behind her. "No it's the second time we both hated Lockhart anyways Malfoy what the bloody hell do you want." Kerri murmured. "To talk to you privately I have something that might prove to be useful to us both." "I doubt it." Kerri smirked. "If you doubt it then what are you afraid to listen to me?" Kerri glared at him. Harry stood up with fist clenched. Oliver walked over.

"Is there a problem?" He asked trying to catch Kerri's eye. Kerri looked down at the floor, ceiling anywhere but at him. "Yes there is a problem when a teacher is trying to hit on a student. I should go to McGonagall." "I am not and since when did you ever care about breaking the rules you little – "Name calling is a not a teacher's aid Professor Wood kindly take to the staff table please. Malfoy if you're causing trouble again like that stunt you pulled with Miss Potter on the train I will take one hundred points from Slytherin now scoot." "Draco Malfoy if your talking to Kerri again I will have your hide!" Stacy snapped from the entrance way. Draco hurried over to her. Snape looked pleased.

"He has some nerve." Kerri muttered. "Yes we all hate Draco." Harry said. "Amen to that. How long have you two been down here?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down with them. Hermione and Kerri exchanged frozen smiles. Harry shook his head. "No I was talking about Oliver and what's he coming over here for." Kerri said angrily she looked like she was trying to fight back tears. "It might be a little more convincing if you hadn't slept with him and you were calling him Professor." Hermione told her. "What would you know about life? You're to scared to even sleep with the one you like let alone ask him if he likes you. And that makes you completely miserable thinking if you know more maybe people would like you more if you're a know it all only the plan didn't work quite that well so you hide behind the books some more! Am I write?" Hermione slammed her book down grabbed her book bag and was about to stand up. "Um Hermione they haven't passed out schedules yet and you've still got your fork and spilling egg into my lap." Ron pointed out. Hermione glared at him as she sat down. "What Harry and I like you." "So do I." Ginny said. "What's this about? Do I even want to know?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry smiled at her his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Why was she making him dizzy? Was his hands supposed to be sweating like that?

Fortunately before all hell broke loose Professor McGonagall came by with the class schedules. "Here you are." Kerri took hers and moaned. "What?" "We have DADA first." Kerri said. "So?" Professor McGonagall said giving her a warning look. "So? I absolutely loathe that teacher." "Respect the professors." McGonagall sighed. Parvati and Lavender giggled. Kerri glared at them. Melissa patted her shoulder. "Buck up shoulder things will be better as the day progresses." "I have double potions with Snape. How the hell is that better?" Kerri demanded. "Um my sympathies." "I'm still wondering how we got in." Harry said looking at his and Ron's schedules. "There's a reason why Dumbledore's headmaster." "Uh huh. Maybe he can fire Oliver." "Professor." Professor McGonagall moved down the table.

The morning owl arrived and Errol and Kerri's own pet owl Star arrived at the table. Both with letters from her. "Fred wrote you." Ron said confused. "He must think your pretty." Ginny said giggling. Kerri smiled and opened both letters. The first one was from the McLands.

Dear Kerri,

We are sorry we could not be there to see you off to school. We miss having you back at home but we all must remember that a magical education is the more important thing here. Please try and stay out of trouble this year and no more detentions with Professor Snape. Draco is turning into a fine young man and we hope that instead of hexing him you will get to know him more. Please owl us back to let us know how your first week of school went.

Sincerely,

Ella and Martin McLand

Kerri opened Fred's letter more eagerly. She liked it when her best friends actually kept in touch with her.

Dear Kerri,

How are you doing? It's already too quiet here without you. Sometimes I can convince George to cause trouble with me but I think he's gone soft. (Smiles.) Anyways. We've been busy in the Joke Shop. We might do an Order mission soon. Can't say much more than it involves a hostile take over of Azkaban. And by that I don't mean us. I think you know who I'm talking to. Can't write more here. Too dangerous. We'll talk in person if you come Christmas. I sent an owl to your parents before you left and they've replied and said you can come so I don't see any reason for you not to be there! (I will come and hunt you down if you're not.)  
Best Friend,

Fred Weasley

Kerri folded them up and got ready for class.

Kerri walked as slow as she could to the DADA class room. She sat between Dean and Melissa. Draco and his cronies sat behind her. Oliver tried to catch her eye again but she ignored him. Even during roll call. "Miss Potter are you present or not?" Oliver asked exasperated for the tenth time. Some of the girls giggled. "Oh were you talking ahem Professor? I'm sorry. Yes I am here." "Marked absence for her cheek and five points from Gryffindor." "Oh maybe he'll give you a date in detention next." Lavender teased. "What an idea that Kerri could date such a looser when she could have me." Draco sung. Kerri threw her arm forward and swung back. There was a crunching crack and Kerri looked pleased with herself.

"Detention Miss Potter and Malfoy up to the hospital with you. Stacy Snape if you don't put that wand away you'll get a private audience with me too." Oliver said. "Your boyfriends cheating on you Potter." "Yes well so is yours." Kerri snapped. "Any more signs of violence in this class room and I shall report it to the headmaster." "Yes sir." "Today we will be discussing dark creatures like the Vampire and how you would defend yourself. Tell me what is the difference between a vampire and a normal man."  
Kerri and Hermione raised their hands. So did Dean and Seamus. "Yes Miss Potter oh that's right your absent. What is it then?" Oliver asked her. "A man is someone like your friend whereas a vampire doesn't write for a year apparently killing all the owls that deliver post for lack of blood." Kerri said. Oliver looked sad but was trying to regain control of the situation. "Five points from Gryffindor now who can tell me the real difference. Miss Potter I'd like to you after class." Oliver said. A couple of girls made kissing noises mostly Slytherin but Lavender and Parvati joined in. Kerri glared at them sneaking out her wand. They stopped. Kerri hexed Malfoy twice a day without hesitating and she knew some damn good ones.

Kerri walked up to the desk after class. Oliver made all the students leave. "Look I'm sorry what more can I do?" Oliver asked. "What are you talking about?" Kerri asked him. "Don't play confused. You know our history damn well as I do. I'm willing not to fight I want you." Oliver said touching her arms. "Don't touch me. I don't know what your talking about you are delusional. Besides I love Fred and you love Angelina." Kerri said. "Fred? Fred will really make you happy now there's a winner." "You're just sore." "Maybe I am because I love you and no she broke up with me because all I'd talk about was you." "Then why didn't you write me." "I don't know." Oliver said. "But I am sorry." "That isn't enough for me and you could ruin your job here. No I'm putting my foot firmly down here NO. I'll see you in detention Professor what time shall I be here?" Oliver looked at her sadly. "Right after dinner no later." "Do I need to take a note to my head of house?" Oliver handed her a pink slip. Kerri grabbed her book bag dropping things and falling over. Kerri walked to the door her hand was on it when, "I'm not giving up for you I love you you know."

Kerri walked down to the dudgeons feeling lots of dread. "Welcome back. If you even fail once I will kick you out." "Not that'd we'd be sorry to go." "Miss Potter when will you learn your place?" Professor Snape said as the eight students took out their begs and equipment. "Um when you're not my teacher?" Kerri asked. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape said. It was a grudging respect that Kerri and Snape held for each other. No matter how much disgusting work for detention he made her do or what kind of detention she had always been brave enough to stand up to him in the classroom. And she was a good potion student at that. He never said so but he almost never had any negative thing to say except the potion might be the wrong color occasionally. Kerri certainly had no trouble answering him back she claimed she liked detention. Harry claimed he didn't like one of his chasers in detention during practice. So Kerri'd stay up later to study and practice sneaking out in the dead of night too. Harry grudgingly helped her sometimes.

"So what's everyone schedule like?" Dean asked everyone at lunch time. "A pain in my arse." Kerri said taking a bite of beef stroganoff. "DADA three days in a row plus double potions but I am so glad I gave that up." Melissa had indeed achieved an O in Potions but she refused to study again with Snape. Melissa was an excellent student but unlike Hermione hated being the center of attention and flaunting it. Sometimes she wouldn't even answer questions in class so people didn't know. You'd always see her reading though. For example that lunch she was reading the NEWT DADA book a head start on Hermione."Yes well with Malfoy asking me out every so often it's just been so jolly hasn't it. I do like McGonagall's class and Charms." McGonagall's and Charms were during the afternoons on those days.

Most of the students were in the NEWT Transfiguration class who had passed McGonagall's standards. Kerri might be a trouble maker but McGonagall had always liked her she was smart and reminded her of Lilly Potter. She might be a trouble maker but she was also an excellent student having beaten or tied with Hermione.

"Yes Miss Potter what is it?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I um have detention." Kerri said looking down at her feet handing her the pass. "On the first day you did promise me you'd try." Professor McGonagall moaned. "Did you really smack Draco Malfoy and break his nose?" She asked shocked. "Yes well he thought I might go out with him see." "Where on earth would he get a notion like that?" "Professor?" Kerri said shocked. Minerva shook her head. "Potter will you be all right in detention with?" "We won't be having a make out session if that's what you mean." Kerri said. Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well all right meet me for tea afternoon during lunch." "Yes ma'am."

Kerri sat down a desk next to Harry. "Hey what happened are you all right?" Harry whispered. "How do you think I am the stupid git actually had the nerve to tell me he loved me." "Actually I think he does." Harry whispered. "Why on earth are you helping him?" Kerri snarled. Ron looked up and so did Hermione. "No talking in class." Hermione snapped. "Lovely to see you two Hermioninny."   
McGonagall had them all working on their own Big Projects. Hermione was transfiguring and making a miniature city with doll houses and dolls. Harry and Ron were working on becoming Animagus with Kerri. This action had been Ministry approved. It had to be plus McGonagall was not about to help with anything against the law unless it concerned against Voldemort.

Professor Flitwick was a really good teacher. Time really seemed to fly in that class and Kerri loved learning it. Maybe she didn't do so well on the writing part but the actual spell work she loved. They learned how to charm the wine bottles to sing and pour out in a fancy way to the guest. Something fun to start the term with.

After dinner Kerri knocked on the DADA classroom. "Come in." Oliver said. Kerri looked at him. "Well this way." Oliver led her into his private quarters. Kerri had never seen the teacher's room before. It was like the student's dorm rooms only they didn't have to share. Oliver had Gryffindor colors on the wall and Quidditch bedspread. Kerri looked at him. She saw two empty bookshelves and two boxes of books.

Oliver walked over to her and slipped his arm around her. "Professor I – "I heard you were calling me by my first name." Oliver whispered. "Professor." "Or maybe you're just too chicken shit to say it." Oliver said. Kerri glared at him. "Oliver." "Look I don't expect you to forgive me right away and a lot of groveling will have to be done on my part. I hope you will I don't know what my poor broken heart will do." Oliver said. "You're the one who broke it Professor." Kerri said. "Yes well we've all seen how stupid I was and I love you." Oliver kissed her. They broke apart when they heard Professor Snape yelling. "STACY SNAPE! HOW DARE WHEN I FIND HIM I'M – Kerri and Oliver laughed. "Just like old times yeah?" Kerri looked at him. "No. We can't go back some books are not to be reopened and read." Kerri said. "I'm not giving up not yet." Oliver handed her a sealed letter. "What's this?" Kerri asked. "The reason I never wrote you at least read it and answer me. I was afraid."

Oliver walked away and Kerri shelved the books for the rest of the night. "Good job thanks that'll save me loads of trouble." Oliver told her. "So not welcome." Kerri had stuck the letter in her pocket. She had no intention of reading it whatsoever. Kerri was walking back to Gryffindor tower when someone grabbed her from behind and held a sword to her throat.

"Don't move an inch or I'll kill you!" "Filch what the fuck?" Kerri murmured struggling. "Yes it's me and I'll kill all of you in your bed." "You're a squib." "Squibs have weapons too!" Filch screamed. "That's the wrong end of the blade." Kerri murmured sweat pouring down her face. "Expellarmus!" A voice shouted ahead. "Accio sword!" A voice from behind. Harry came walking up with the sword in his hands. Filch let go of Kerri too and a spell was cast to tie Filch's tie his hands. Oliver was working those.

"I had a feeling I should be taking a walk tonight." Harry said. "Oh Harry." Kerri hugged Oliver who looked very pleased. "Walk her back to the Gryffindor common room and I'll take this piece of shit to Dumbledore." Harry nodded. Kerri went straight to bed without a word and ignored Hermione's inquisitive looks.


	5. Hogsmead

Chapter 4

Hogsmead

Kerri was walking down the street of the Hogsmead village whistling cheerfully. She caught sight of Lavander Brown and Parvati ahead of her. She decided to follow them. They went into the Hogshead. It was dark and danker than usual in there and the air was stuffy and hot. Three hooded figures sat drinking firewhisky. They looked up as the girls entered.

One of them whirled around and pointed his wand at Lavender. "Avada Kedevra!" He shouted. Lavender crashed to the floor. Parvati screamed and shook Kerri for help. The three death eaters were closing in on them.

Hermione shook Kerri awake. "Kerri it's over now. Just a dream." Hermione told her. Kerri was screaming. "It felt so real." Kerri said shuddering. Parvati, Lavender and Melissa were looking at her frozen. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked her gently. "No no I don't." Kerri said avoiding eye contact with the others. "All right well I'll go get – "Don't get anyone or anything I just need to fall back asleep."

Kerri joined the others at the breakfast table still shaken. She had seen the notice on the Gryffindor Common room for the Hogsmead weekend. "What happened last night? You okay?" Harry asked. "No I'm not but I will be if people quit asking me that." "I've had nightmares before talk to me. I mean I got an insight to what Voldemort was doing." "Yeah I know I experienced those." "I know the point is I can help." "Did you see my dream?" Kerri wondered. She had experienced Harry's after all. "Only bits of it." Harry replied. Kerri nodded she just needed to forget it ever happened that's all.

Ginny sat across from them looking smug. "What?" Kerri snapped. "I found this letter from a certain Professor." Ginny said. "I told you not to." Hermione snapped. "What are you going to do take points from Gryffindor?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed. "You found the letter from Oliver?" Kerri asked. "He wrote her?" "A love letter yes and I'd hate to tell Fred that his only true love is with another – "I am not with him and I haven't even read the letter." "Would you like me to read it for you?" Ginny asked. "What's your game?" "Meet me in Hogsmead tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks. Or else." "What's in your head girl?" Kerri demanded. "Nothing nothing nothing at all."

Professor McGonagall came over to their table. "The Headmaster would like to see Kerri and Harry in his office." "Whatever it is we swear we didn't do it. Try Malfoy." "You're not in trouble yet but you've already had the first day and gotten in trouble so no doubt you will be." Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well at least I apply myself in the classroom right?" Professor McGonagall shook her head but Harry saw a very thin smile.

Professor Dumbledore and Oliver was waiting in the office. "I want you to recall last night's events with Mr. Filch for me please." Dumbledore told them. "I had come from detention when I felt a sword go around my neck. He was wild eyed and crazy like he had no idea who he was." "I was going to meet her from detention when I did the disarming spell and Oliver did the summoning spell. The point is we freed Kerri." "All right Professor please take your students to your class."

"Kerri – "Save it Oliver thank you for making sure I was all right but that is the end of story. You're a professor and we're outside of Dumbledore's office how stupid can you be." Kerri didn't see Professor Dumbledore's smile across his face as the door shut behind them.

Kerri sat between Melissa and Seamus in the class as far back from the front that she could. To her horror Malfoy sat behind her. "Potter if you'd give me a minute I have something that would benefit us both." "I highly doubt it." "Potter." "Welcome back to another session of DADA I was pleased to see the results of your homework well done. Now we will begin the study of the Daemons what they are who they are and how you can defeat them. We will start with Asmodues who can tell me who he is?" Oliver asked. To nobody's surprise Hermione raised her hand. "He is the Lord of daemons he is the daemon of passion, rage and longing." "Very good Miss Granger. Take ten points for Gryffindor. Now what else can be told about this monster? Who would ruin you and those you love in a minute?" Oliver asked. Tracey Davis raised her hand. He called on her.

Kerri walked out of the classroom to her surprise Oliver didn't try anything. He just looked at her with sad eyes. Kerri ignored him and went to potions.

The next morning was perfect for Hogsmead day. Kerri loved the visits to the village and had almost forgotten the dream she had about Parvati and Lavander. She saw them in line to get out into Hogsmead village and felt started to feel guilty for not telling them.

Kerri walked into the village with Dean, Seamus and Melissa. They went into Honeydukes. "I have to get a years supply of Honeydukes the McLands sent me spending money again so I'll share." Kerri said. "Nice I've got some of my own but I want to get some new quills." Melissa said. "And we have got to visit Zonkos." Dean said. "Oh didn't you hear. Zonkos is close they're not sure what happened it just boarded up. They don't know where the owners are or anything." Kerri said. "Well these are darker times." Dean said. "Thank you dear Dean."

Kerri walked into the Three Broomsticks with her friends behind her. Ginny sat at a table with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Oliver. Kerri started walking away Seamus grabbed her arm and lead her to the table. "Ginny you little devil." "It seems I have some very important information here. Should it fall into the wrong hands everyone would know that you two are in love and Oliver might just loose his job." "Ginny I could confiscate it from you." Hermione warned. Kerri shot her a look. "True I'll give it back on the condition that Kerri reads it and goes on a date with Oliver." Oliver was trying not to look to pleased. "You evil git you hired her didn't you." "Possibly." "I won't." "You want me to loose my job?" "I don't have much of a conscience see." "Ah." "One date nothing has to happen and see what you feel after that." "Fine. But excuse me I have a place to be."

Kerri left and stormed out. She couldn't believe Ginny was doing this to her. Hogsmead was totally ruined now so she walked back to the castle. On her way one person she did not want to see was Draco Malfoy. He walked towards her.

"May I escort such a lady as yourself?" He asked. "I suppose so." "You shock me." "Yes well that is kind of the point now isn't it." "Look I hate you and you hate me we both no it sadly our parents are blinded by that fact. However I wish to date Stacy Snape and you and Oliver well it's only a matter of time before you end up with him or Fred." "But Fred and I are just friends." "If you say so." Draco said. Kerri glared at him. "Look if we pretend to go out with each other make it believable enough our parents will get off our backs. And you can go out with Fred or whomever you choose as will I. We will both let our partners know about the fake plan and we keep parents happy and off our backs. What do you say?" Kerri looked at him. "Maybe." "Good you think about it all right and get back to me. Send me an owl or a shout out doesn't matter knew you'd come around. You know too bad you're a Potter your almost decent." Kerri glared at him and pulled out her wand. He started jogging.

Kerri was first at the table at dinner at night. Lavender had showed up by herself and she was sobbing. Professor Dumbledore had sent Professor McGonagall and suddenly he looked grave as the rest of the students sat down. He stood up before the food was served which was unusual.

"I want to inform you of a students death. Parvati was a Gryffindor at heart and a wonderful student. She was killed by death eaters. Hogsmead is no longer safe all future visits have been cancled." Dumbledore said. Kerri hung her head. She remembered the dream vividly. She had seen Lavander and Parvati. Why hadn't she said anything. Professor McGonagall had collected Lavander Brown and was safely in her office or hospital wing calming her down. Harry looked at Kerri he knew about the dream. "It wasn't your fault." "I shouldn't have kept quiet I should have told them." "If you had told her and she had gone anyways it still wouldn't have been your fault." "Told people what?" Hermione asked. "None of your business." Kerri snapped. Ron looked at Hermione. "Oh yes we're making loads of progress."


	6. The Date

Chapter 5

The Date

Security was definitely tighter around the castles. Aurors walked in the halls all day and night and in pairs around the ground. Even Fred and George Weasley were bought in. Fred and George pulled Kerri into a secret passage the very first day and they were responsible for setting off dung bombs so that the whole of two corridors smelled. Professor McGonagall dragged them in for a very stern lecture.

"You two as Aurors with magical responsibility to the community if not to anyone else absolutely know better. I don't know how many times I found you in detention. You too Miss Potter so you can wipe that smirk off your case. Your not even students at the school. What must I do?" Professor McGonagall said wringing her hands. "More lines?" Kerri suggested. Fred bit his lip to keep from laughing George broke first. Kerri and McGonagall just barely managed to keep straight faces. Lots of practice Kerri thought. "Ten points from Gryffindor and be grateful it isn't more." Professor McGonagall snapped. "It's only ten because your still in her house." George snickered. "I could say you made me do it." "Ah you loved seeing the teacher's reaction and you know it." Professor McGonagall said.

Kerri sat across from Harry. "I'm going to pretend to go out with Draco Malfoy." Ron and Harry looked up so did Dean, Melissa, Seamus, Hermione, and Ginny all stunned. "What? Say that again." Harry said. "Yeah and in English if you don't mind." Ron said. "Oh for goodness sakes she's not speaking French." Hermione snapped. "But why?" Ginny whimpered. "Because our parents will shut up about that fact once they see that we might." Kerri said. "Oh boy and once they realize that your engaged to Oliver?" Harry asked. "It's a date for Christ sake Harry. A D-A-T-E. Nothing more nothing less. I'm only doing it because I was blackmailed." Kerri said glaring at Ginny and Hermione. "I told her not to!" "Yes because you interfere." "You're just bitter." "About what?" "You could be a good student – "Save me please I'd rather have the date with Oliver. Which oh I had better get ready for seeing as it's happening next." Kerri said. "Harry can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" "Sure. I'll go get it."

They walked back to the Common room together. "You know you don't have to go along with this idea and just make both of your parents miserable." Harry said. "I know but it might one and only one good idea that Draco Malfoy has ever had." Kerri said. "So who are you going to choose Fred or Oliver? Because I can't have one of my best chasers and I'm lucky I've got three distracted especially since Madam Hooch retired and Oliver is now overseeing games as well." Harry said. "Your kidding me." Kerri moaned. "I asked you a question." "Yes sir. Well let's see I love Fred dearly but he's just a friend always has been nothing more." Kerri said. Harry nodded. "Oh how are you going to convince people you're going out with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as they walked through the portrait hole. "I plan to get into a fight with you over breakfast." Kerri said. "Let me guess when Saturn is aligned with Venus." "Yeah something like that." "All right I'll start it I've always wanted to try acting." "Acting?" "Muggle thing come on then."

Harry got her the cloak and opened the portrait hole. Ginny waved her off and said, "We'll be waiting up for details." "Don't bother." Kerri mumbled. Kerri hated Ginny's smug expression on her face. Why why did she have to do this to her now?

Kerri met Oliver in the secret passage way that they had always met in after hours. It was hard to find and as far as she knew only her parents at least James and the Weasley twins knew about it. Kerri stepped inside. Oliver had spread out a picnic blanket with Honeyduke treats and Butterbeers.

"Kerri I'm really sorry for not writing to you sooner. Here's the reason why I did it. Please don't hit me." Oliver said. "Weren't you dating Angelina Johnson?" Kerri asked coldly. "Yes well she dumped me when I couldn't keep my mind drifting back to you. Anyways uh here." Oliver shoved it into her hands.

Kerri opened it with trembling hands.

Kerri,

I love you so much. I heard that you and Fred have grown together in liking and interest. I pray each day it isn't so and my heart would break into a million pieces like I've know I've broken yours. I pray someday you will forgive me and I ask you to be mine in love. I am too coward to send this letter because I fear your answer that you have indeed grown fond of the Weasley boy.

Yours Always

Oliver Wood.

Oliver looked at her slightly flinching. Kerri threw her arms around him and kissed him. He looked stunned. "What does this mean?" "I'll date you." "I didn't mean date." "You didn't?" He pulled out a ring. "You don't have to answer now both of our hearts need time to heal keep it or give it back to me but I hope you'll keep it." Kerri stared at him stunned. "Plus a woman's education is of importance and I want you to finish school first I can't marry a student." Kerri smiled totally stunned this was the last thing she had been expecting.

They talked about the old times and the new times. Kerri was so giddy when she reached the common room that night she ignored everyone's questions and stares when they saw the little box (closed carefully and tucked safely) it was a wonder she even got to sleep.


	7. Quidditch and A Nightmare

Chapter 7

Quidditch

Kerri was walking down a dark street in the city she had never been before. It was early in the morning and it was cold and chilly. How had she gotten out of Hogwarts? She felt certain she was nowhere near the school. She turned right on the sidewalk down a street called Bywater. She was drawn to a red brick house with green trimmed roof. There were two men on the front porch men in cloaks. One of them knocked on the door. Well they might have both been men she wasn't sure it was hard to tell. One thing that was for sure they weren't friendly.

The door opened. "Brannon! How many times have I told you not to answer the door while daddy's gone?" A well built looking woman came to the door. She picked the six year old up. "May I help you?" "Is Mr. O Connor in?" The man asked in a deep voice. "No he's not due back from the office for six hours." Mrs. O Connor replied. "Office?" A woman's voice laughed sharp and audible. "You don't know your husbands a wizard?" "There's no such thing." "Blasphemy! Oh our wrath of our Lord will be very great." "I really have no idea what you're talking about I must go." Mrs. O Connor turned away. "Not before you give him a message from us."

Kerri had hid in the bushes just in time. "Run." Kerri mouthed silently to the woman. The silly woman had not obeyed. "Morsemorde." They all looked to the sky where the Dark Mark was. "Avada Kedevra!" The woman said. The woman fell to the floor. Her son was playing over her. The man pointed his wand and murmured, "Avada Kedevra!"

Kerri looked down at the ground and realized she was puking.

"Kerri!" Hermione said shaking her awake. "What?" Kerri looked down at her feet where a pile of vomit was. "Ew gross!" "Oh god Ginny go get Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "No! I am fine!" Kerri proceeded to do a spell to clean up the vomit and in the process threw up again. "Clearly your not fine. What did you dream about Kerri? I saw the Dark Mark." Harry said coming in. "Nothing." "The same night you dreamed about Lavender?" Lavender looked at her trembling. "The wrong person." "Professor Trelawney – "Is a fraud there is no such thing!" "Then how do you explain your dreams." Harry barked. "Harry you are delusional!" Kerri looked away from him. Hermione walked over to Kerri and cleaned things up. "Here." Hermione said summoning a little blue pill that Madam Pomfrey had shown her how to. Pomfrey had been teaching Hermione things while she worked with her in the hospital sometimes. "What's this?" Kerri asked her warily. "It should stop the vomiting. Do you want to talk about it?" "I had a nightmare only worst a little boy named Brannon was killed with his mother. Mr. O Connor – "Works for the Ministry." Hermione supplied. "Yeah him well it was his wife and child." "There's only one way to proof this." Hermione said. "Read this mornings newspaper." Ron said. "How'd you get up here?" "Flew up and over took a leaf out of my dad's old book." Harry said coming over.

Professor McGonagall, Oliver Wood, and Professor Dumbledore came running in with them. Professor Snape and his daughter Stacy not to far behind. "Ginny has told me that you've had a dream." Dumbledore said. "It was nightmare nothing more." Hermione nudged Kerri. She glared at her and told them a story. "Have you had others like this." "One other. About Parvati." Kerri refused to look at Lavander. "What does this mean?" Professor McGonagall asked. "It means I'll be taking over for Trelawney." "Kerri if you have any more of these dreams please let me know. In the meantime I'll have Professor Snape make a calming potion and hopefully your dreams will not be disturbed. Good night."

Professor Dumbledore left the room. Oliver looked like he wanted to say something and stay behind but Kerri shook her head no. "Slumber party?" Ginny asked bringing in some candy and cards. Kerri burst out laughing and agreed. Lavender stood in a corner looking lonely. "Just a second."

Kerri walked over to her. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." Kerri said. "Don't feel guilty you can't stop death eaters anyways they were trying to frighten families random families it could have been any of the students." Lavender said gloomily. "I am sorry. Come join us." "Thanks but no."

"So what happened on your date with Oliver?" Ginny asked. "Ginny!" Kerri said swatting her arm. "What?" Kerri showed them the ring. "Oh my god it's beautiful." Ginny and Hermione shrieked. "Have you said yes?" Ginny asked. "Yeah but we'll have to wait awhile besides he can't marry a student." "He can after they graduate. Oh Fred'll be poor heart broken he will." Kerri glared at her. Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable at each other. "Uh we're just going to go now." Hermione giggled at them. Melissa rolled her eyes she had opened her copy of a Muggle Romance novel that included vampires on the cover.

Hermione shook Kerri awake later that morning. "Harry says its time for Quidditch practice and if you don't get your butt up and off into the field he's going to kick you off the team." "Hermione we went to bed at four it's six in the morning how can you be so up?" Kerri demanded her. Hermione laughed. "Don't shoot the messenger just hurry."

Kerri grudgingly got up. Melissa had gotten up to was bringing her book called the Two Worlds Apart by some author or other was coming down as well. Ginny followed them to the field. Well, Ginny was Chaser on the team along with Kerri and another sixth year girl they only knew from the team named Lolia.

Dean and Seamus were the beaters and the team got along on the field as well as off the field. Harry was captain and a damned good one of course and Ron had improved immensely on his goal keeping abilities. Neville and Melissa joked that they were the team groupies. Practices lasted anywhere from one hour to three. Oliver Wood would be overseeing their practices now and he and Kerri tried not to flirt. Sometimes that was easy because he tended to be hardest on her at improving passes or skills. He made her redo a certain pass twenty times before she had down on the twenty second pass she threw the Quaffle at his head. "And it is good for player's to know other positions as well as their own otherwise I'd have a bloody nose right now thanks darling." Kerri rolled her eyes at him.

Harry had them out at the pitch the next two weeks rain or shine. The first game of the month was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Draco was Captain of the Slytherin team who now played Chaser. His soul purpose was to taunt and tease Kerri during the game sometimes the distraction worked other times like today it pissed Kerri off and gave Gryffindor an edge. Gryffindor one Two hundred to one hundred and fifty and that was only because Stacy Snape the only decent player on there had beaten Harry to catch it.

There was a rousing party in Gryffindor tower that night. McGonagall even came and celebrated for an hour before she made everyone go to bed. After they had all been sent Hermione even allowed them to stay up later once she left as long as they kept the noise down nobody had been happier than the Gryffindors that night.


	8. Amber Riddle

Chapter 7

Amber Riddle

Kerri poured herself a cop of coffee at the Gryffindor table that morning yawning. She sat between Melissa and Dean and Seamus sat on the other side of Dean. Melissa as usual was reading a book. She had finished the Vampire one and was nose deep in a novel that could have passed for a stone slab. This time it was education Kerri made a face at it. Melissa just rolled her eyes.

"You haven't had anymore dreams have you?" Hermione asked looking stricken up from the newspaper she was reading. "No why? It's not like I like having these dreams Hermione I'm not writing dear Voldy please send me more because well I enjoy watching people die." Kerri said. Ron exchanged a look with Harry. "Well it announced to murders the O Connor ones and just some Muggle family." Hermione said. "Let me see that. Please." Kerri asked. Hermione nodded and handed the newspaper to her. Ron and Harry had already read the article.

On the cover page was a picture of a dark mark in a muggle neighborhood. Ministry workers were trying to modify memories if necessary and looking out for the DE if they were in that neighborhood. Kerri read the article.

Late last night Mr. O Connor returned home to find his wife and son murdered. He was thirty and obviously killed as well. Ministry worker found him in the morning when he had not returned to the office. Wife and child were muggles but he worked for the Ministry of Magic International Game department. He is not claimed to be DE or involved with them. It was a bullying tatic that they tried and failed to use well fail in the fact he is not presently working with them. Cont. Page 4.

Kerri recognized the bodies of the woman and child. She shuddered.

Kerri walked to DADA the dark arts with her head hung. She wished these dreams would stop they drove her nuts. Fred pulled her aside down one of the passages. "I'll give you a note." Fred said. "Your funeral." Kerri said. "What do you mean?" Fred asked warily. "Oliver and I want to date at the end of the school year and marry." Kerri told him. Immediately she wished she hadn't. "I'm sorry did I - "No this is a message from my mom." Fred was trying not to look hurt. "Oh what?" Kerri asked nervously. "She wants to invite you over Christmas holiday we have the extra room and would be delighted to have the pleasure of your company." Fred said. "Fred I – "What?" "Tell your mom I have to ask but I hope I can come."

Kerri walked into class looking glum. Oliver noticed. He didn't pick on her as usual. Kerri barely paid attention to the class. "Kerri a word if you please." "Yes?" Kerri asked as the bell rang announcing the end of class. "Why were you late?" "Because Fred wanted to talk to me." "Ah. I see." "They want me to visit over Christmas break." "Oh." "It's either that or the Malfoys." "Good point." Oliver said. "Well, I mean it's not like you need my permission you've never asked anyone permission so well yeah. Do you like Fred." Kerri's heart skipped a beat. "No." She lied. "Okay well you have a year to choose or more than a year however long you pick." Kerri smiled and walked out.

Kerri was walking down to her potions class when she bumped into a Slytherin girl. She was a first year named Amber Riddle. Kerri was trying to remember where she had heard the name Riddle before but… Now normally bumping into someone meant Kerri'd apologize and that'd be that. With a Slytherin who were arrogant enough to believe that the world should bow down to them well it meant a fight. Kerri hadn't gotten into a fight for a long time she got ready for one.

There was a brief moment where Amber had a red glint in her red eyes but Kerri ignored it. They were in a deserted hallway and both had their wands out. "Exp- "Imperio!" Amber shouted. Kerri's mind went blissfully blank something told her to move out of Amber's way. She almost did but then she came back to her senses. She tried to move and tried to stay in one spot. "Levi corpus!" Kerri shouted. Amber hung upside down in the air. "Get out of that one bitch."

Kerri walked no ran to the Potions class. She was almost going to be late. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked her as she sat next to him and Hermione and Ron. "Other than me sitting with Hermione?" Kerri joked. "No." In a whisper she proceeded to tell them what happened. "Are you serous?" Hermione gasped. "Riddle riddle why does that seem familiar?" Harry asked. "That's what I wondered." "Report to Dumbledore he'd want to know." "No." "Kerri." "No." "Find if you don't I will." "Ooh what a threat." "The curse didn't work though didn't?" "No and I believe I left her hanging in the air whoops." Hermione glared at her. "Well it's better than being controlled by some bimbo. All right I'll tell or I could just let you."

"We need – "As interesting as your gossip is if you fail this lesson out of my class you will go." Snape said with a slight sneer on his face. Draco smirked and waved his fingers at Kerri. Kerri was packing up her bags when Draco stood behind her. "Oh you?" "Oh come on is that anyway to treat your boyfriend." Hermione made a face. "Oh come on she'd hardly date you." Hermione scoffed. "Oh but she is haven't you told your friends?" Draco asked. Harry looked at her and pleaded with her silently. Kerri told him that she and Draco were just playing a joke so that they could go out with the people they wanted. "Plus it's a nice way to find out who Amber Riddle is." "What?" Draco asked. Whoops Kerri had said the last part aloud. Hermione and Ron (who was so mad he couldn't speak Kerri would explain the situation later) had gone on to lunch a head. Kerri sighed and allowed Draco to escort her to lunch.


	9. Riddle Me This Riddle Me How to Solve

Chapter 9

People would be talking about breakfast that Thursday for years. Kerri walked into the Great Hall feeling grumpy and pissed off. Why her? She had never wanted to hex Draco Malfoy at this moment as she had before. However she knew what must be done. She was in such a bad mood that she didn't even need to act.

She had informed Draco and Oliver of the plan the night before. Order members sat at the high table. Well goodbye Fred. Kerri thought. He had no idea about it she wished she could tell him but he had been acting strange around her lately. Draco Malfoy came over to the Gryffindor table right on cue. Professor McGonagall stood up in her seat watching closely for signs of trouble. Draco Malfoy kissed Kerri. Kerri wanted to make a face and to puke however she didn't think that'd be a good idea for what they were trying to do so she kissed him back. There was silence in the great hall then slowly like a swarm of bee's people began talking excited. Professor McGonagall actually fainted. Dumbledore was trying to wake her up. Harry stood up looking like he was about to cry. Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Kerri do you explain what's going on here?" Kerri could have sworn she saw Professor McGonagall mouthing, "I think we'd all like to know that." "What does it look like Pothead? We're dating. I'm in love with your sister. I plan on marrying her." Draco said. Besides Professor McGonagall Oliver Wood was making to balled up fist with his hands. Professor McGonagall gave him a sharp look. "Kerri your dating a Slytherin? But that goes against everything you've ever said! And you're betraying our parents." "How do you figure? Maybe they'd be pleased a little house unity is what we need after all." Kerri said. "Okay pick any Slytherin other than him his father does serve Voldemort after all they'd look on it as a betrayal." "How do you know they're dead?" Kerri demanded. A gasp went throughout the room. "Anyways I intend on dating Draco Malfoy and I don't care if you don't like it so piss off." Kerri told him. "Fine I won't speak to my traitor of a sister why don't you just go serve him for all I care." "All right I will at least I have a connection."

Kerri stormed off to the Slytherin table feeling miserable. Snape looked like of course like he wanted to murder her if there was no one else mainly Dumbledore present. Stacy of course had the similar look on her face. Tracey of course felt it her duty to inform Kerri on everyone. "Amber's mother was raped by a death eater she lives with her Aunt. Stacy's mother was killed in the war. My mother is a death eater supporter but not my father someone else in the family. I mean look at us one big happy family." Tracey said. "If you ever talk about my mother again Davis I'll slit your throat with my wand." Stacy snapped. Tracey nodded yes. "Some family." Kerri muttered. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." Tracey said cheerfully. Kerri refrained from rolling her eyes but didn't answer. She had no appetite. She couldn't wait to get to the Common room when everyone else had fallen asleep to do her homework with SANE people. Mainly Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They decided it was too risky if too many people knew about it as a hoax.

By the time the Gryffindor Common room had cleared it was well after midnight. Kerri was starving so she and Harry snuck down into the kitchens for some rations. They bought back Butterbeers, chocolate éclairs, and some meat sandwiches from earlier. Kerri told them what she had found out about Amber's mother and Stacy's. "I might be able to get Madam Pomfrey to let me in some medical records and find out who the mother is. Riddle can't be her mother's last name." "Hang on I think I know where we know Riddle from." Harry said. "Where?" "You know who. Tom Marvalo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort." Harry said. "Guess we don't need those medical records." Ginny said somberly. "But who was her mother?" Hermione persisted. "Some poor sap he raped?" Ron asked. "Ron you need to take a sensitivity class. I'm going to bed. Can't get caught hanging out with you lot." Kerri said cheerfully feeling less cheerful by the minute.

Editor's note: thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!


	10. A Letter and a hint and oh and a match

Chapter 10

A Letter and A Hint oh and A Quidditch Match

Editor's note: I am aware that I put in a chapter 7 twice so this is technically chapter 9 and not ten but I am too lazy to go back and do the changes. Thanks for the reviews by the way! 

Kerri hung out with the Slytherins every lunch break in the courtyard. The Slytherins didn't bother lighting fires like Hermione did or Melissa and or Kerri would do they'd prefer to sit in the cold. There was a lot of talk about Quidditch these days as November was fast approaching and Kerri frequently found herself the odd one out. How she missed sitting with the others in the Gryffindor common room. Besides that she was on the Gryffindor team and given lots of extra dirty looks.

Tracey Davis was very put out with Daphane Greengrass one afternoon. "Okay what exactly did I do to you?" Daphane demanded pulling out her wand. "My mother found my father with your mother. Maybe you should tell her to keep her claws into her own meat." "Your mother's a slut?" Draco inquired grinning. He had been standing in the courtyard with Stacy, Blaise, and Theodore Nott. "Not like you're father isn't one." "Yes well thanks to you my parents are splitting up." Tracey said glaring at her. "What your mother isn't going to stay with him in blissful ignorance like the Ma? I mean she isn't?" Kerri asked. "That's a surprise to you? Go back to the Gryffindor Common room you horrible little bitch." "Gladly." "Wait Kerri before you go." Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kerri wanted to puke as she walked inside. Rain began to fall.

Kerri ran into Oliver Wood. "Kerri may I have a word?" They stepped to the side hall letting students pass them. "What is it?" Kerri asked him glancing around anxiously. "I know we can't talk long it's just I'd like to see you this weekend." Oliver said. "I'll meet you in the passage way this Friday night after dinner." Kerri told him. "Good. Also will you be staying at Grimmauld for Christmas?" Oliver asked her. "I don't know I'll have to talk to Ron and convince the McLands." "Because I have to stop in for an Order meeting and I don't –

"Well well, what have we here?" A cold voice said. Kerri turned around. Fred was standing behind her. "I was just telling her how excellent her work had been." Oliver lied. "You really should tell her in the classroom you know. It's much more appropriate." Fred glared at Oliver tell he had left. "What are you doing Kerri? He broke your heart before." Fred said. "I know this." "Then why?" "I'm not officially dating him well I am and I'm not." "How the fuck does that work?" Fred asked confused. "Thank you Mr. Weasley for looking out for me but I can take care of myself. And the reason I'm doing this is because I'm not sure if I don't happen to have feelings for someone else." Fred stared at her. "Who?" He followed her to the Gryffindor Common room. "Who?" "None of your business." "Who? Oh come on you always tell me everything." Fred whined. Ron and Harry came out of the portrait hole. "What's going on?" Ron asked. "Kerri won't tell me who she likes before Oliver." "That's easy you mate." Harry told him patting Fred on the arm. Fred looked at Kerri stunned. Kerri disappeared into the portrait hole but not before she hit Harry. Ron followed her back in. "What?" She snapped. "Boy you are having a good day." Ron said. "A letter from the McLands and an invite – "Tell me later Ron if I speak to you at all." Kerri said pointedly. Ron nodded getting the point.

Because Kerri could think of nothing else to do she decided to study. She sat alone in the corner of the Gryffindor Common room. Nobody bothered her after all. They were all furious with her for "dating" a Slytherin. Kerri opened the letter from the McLands.

Dear Kerri,

How has school been going? Martin and I would be worried if we didn't know you were busy being the top student and all. We've heard by way of Draco's father that you have given up Oliver Wood for good and are dating a nice sensible young man Draco. Enclosed is your allowance. Use it well. Also if you really wish to visit the rabble of the Weasley house then I suppose they can have you for Christmas break as well. However we insist you stay with the Malfoy's two days before you come stay with us for Easter break. I'm sure you will be thrilled to stay with Draco. I want details the minute I see you or in a letter of how he asked you out and when and how you accepted. You didn't hex him did you?  
Love,  
Ella

Martin sends his love.

Kerri stared at the letter. She took the gold gagged and tossed the letter into the Gryffindor fire before turning into her studies. Kerri loved Ella and Martin. She did. They had taken care of her all these years loved her even spoiled her to the point well she almost felt Slytherin. Still the attitudes they carried to other wizards thank God Kerri was able to form her own opinions.

"Well look whose studying." Hermione said sitting across from her. Kerri groaned. "Well this day just seems to be getting better and better don't it." Kerri muttered. "I see your – "Studying shocking yes I know but not only do I have a rep to protect how the fuck do you think I tie with you on every exam?" Kerri asked. "Fair enough." "Shut up please I'm trying to study." Kerri told her. Hermione just nodded sadly and studied quietly next to her. Kerri felt guilty and then pissed off at Hermione for feeling guilty. Hermione had tried. Said a nagging voice in her head. Eh they were better off not getting along in the first damn place.

Draco walked with Kerri to the Gryffindor locker room. "See you on the Pitch darling." "Yes see you." Ginny made a puking noise as Kerri came in. "I know." The game was short and because Harry as captain they slaughtered the Hufflepuffs. The next team they'd be playing was Ravenclaw. Some of the Gryffindors stopped avoiding Kerri after this match and she felt better despite having to be walked back to Gryffindor tower by Draco and kissing him. It was still disgusting as ever.


	11. To Be Or Not To Be Jolly this Season

Chapter 11

Tis the Season to Be Or Not To Be Jolly

Editor's note: technically chapter ten if you noticed I accidentally put two chapters up as chapter seven. Harry and I are twins still which is why he's furious at me "dating" Draco Malfoy he sees it as a betrayal of our parents etc. Thanks for reviews! I appreciate them

Kerri sat with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny in the Common room. It was again well past midnight and Hermione was anxious that they'd be caught. Ron kept trying to relax her but was sorely lacking. Not even Ginny could calm her down and it was driving Kerri nuts. Still this was the only time she got to see her brother Harry and his friends without their cover being blown to smithereens all though now that they had to pretend to fight. Hermione was nose deep into Advance Potions when she looked as though she had been struck by lightening.

"What's the matter?" Kerri asked. "I had Madam Pomfrey look these up for me when she got her supplies at St. Mungo's. I said it was for a class report and such. But I took the age Amber was and the year she was born to the year she would have been in her mother's stomach or first formed." "Get to the point." Ron said. Hermione gave him a dirty look. "What? She never gets to the point." "Ron that's not going to get you into her pants now is it." Kerri said. Ron turned beet red and so did Hermione. "Anyways here are all the articles on all dark events like raping and such I thought we could go over them and see which one likely to fit Amber's description." "Excellent work Hermione." "You really are brilliant." "Ron shut up. Just do the research. If McGonagall asks study group." Hermione lied. "We're not going to get caught hasn't hanging out with Harry and me taught you anything?" Kerri asked smacking her hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah Kerri mom invited you to the Burrow for Christmas." Ron said. "That was nice of her tell her I accept." Ginny got this smirk on her face. "What?" Kerri demanded taking a couple of old Daily Prophets from Hermione. "Well it's just I know one someone whose going to be excited about the news." Ginny and Hermione shared a look and a giggle. "What are you on about?" Kerri demanded. "Oh nothing just one of my brothers – "Ginny Fred would not appreciate. Whoops." Ron said. "You can't keep a secret to save your life can you?" Kerri asked Ron turning beet red. "Well Kerri whatever are you going to do? Two suitors." Harry teased. "Shut up and do your work Harry." Ginny giggled. Kerri gave her a dirty look. "What? How could you possibly not know? Even my mom bloody knows he's got it bad for you and he's never even had to tell her." Ginny said. Kerri shook open the article and read furiously.

"I think I found the one we're looking for." Ron said excitedly. Hermione snatched it out of his hands. "Let me see that. I think so well done Ron." Hermione began to read aloud:

A young muggle woman was found at the corner of Lewishire and Wicken she had been brutally attack by a man she called well she couldn't give his name or couldn't. The young woman in question is a woman named Amber Dosil and was taken to St. Mungo's for further observation.

Kerri found the second article.

Amber Dosil was pronounced pregnant today. Given the chance that her child might be a wizard the Minister of Magic himself talked to her. To tell her what was going on. Much of the magical community was in outrage because of this.

And finally the third article:

Amber Dosil was found dead in her apartment this afternoon. The child was missing. Believed to be the work under the death eater the Minister is now searching for signs of the child. None found so far. The Childs name was Lacey Dosil.

"But that's the wrong child name." "If you're a death eater and you've got the child they're after don't you think you'd change their name." Hermione said. "Yeah but to name it after the mother." Harry said. "It's so obvious no one would think of it." Hermione said. "Except for a bunch of seventeen year old kids." Ginny said. "Well it is good to have a child like attitude." Harry said. They all laughed.

"Well now that one mystery is solved I'm going to bed. Night guys." Kerri hugged Harry and went up the stairs. Lavender was already there. She seemed to be in a frozen state. Kerri said goodnight to her Lavender barely responded. Kerri was concerned but went to sleep.

"You will tell me where the Order is." Said a low voice. A woman hung in irons down in the basement of a house. "I can't first off all Dumbledore has it protected you or Voldemort won't even be able to get inside. And secondly." "You dare say his name?" The death eater hissed. He struck the woman across the face. Kerri caught a glimpse of it she did not know who the woman was. She was covered in blood and her clothes ripped to shreds. Kerri woke up screaming.

Hermione shook her awake. Professor McGonagall was already there. "What on earth is wrong child?" She asked. Professor Snape stood behind her with a sleeping draught ready. "I had just a bad dream that's all." Kerri told her. "Bad dream? That was more like a nightmare." Hermione said. "Yes and everyone knows dreams aren't real." Harry had run in. "That's what you say. Kerri come on I've experienced Voldemort's dreams." Harry reminded her. "It was just a dream nothing more." "Well Molly will be waiting for you tomorrow when you floo tomorrow. In the meantime the Headmaster would like you to take a sleeping drought so that you are calm and get some sort of decent rest." Hermione looked at Kerri concerned. "I'll be fine just give me that bloody potion please Professor Snape I thank you." Professor Snape raised his eyebrows but gave her the potion.

Christmas at the Burrow was a lively occasion. Kerri spent most of her time with Fred and George who were working on top secret things for the Joke shop. Kerri would come down to meals with a very smug expression her face. They usually listened to the WWN wizard's wireless network for carols in the evening before dinner. After dinner they played bored games and drank hot chocolate or alcoholic beverages for the adults. Various order members stopped by. Oliver Wood included among them. He showed up the same time that Remus and Tonks did.

Kerri threw her arms around him. Oliver received very dirty looks from Mrs. Weasley and Fred and was given half of serving of food as the others. Oliver looked at Kerri confused but Kerri just shrugged trying to stay out of it though she was not really getting anywhere with that.

Remus shook Arthur's hand and before the games could begin for that evening. He waved everyone quiet. "I have an announcement to make. Tonks and I are to be wed." Remus said. Every clapped cheered. "Dumbledore has also consented to give us the castle for use of the wedding. Just give us it temporarily." Remus said. Kerri went and gave Tonks a hug. Tonks had been there for her when no one else had. "Of course I'd love for Ginny, Kerri and Hermione to be my bridesmaids." Tonks said. Remus looked at Harry. "Will you be my best man?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. Fred put his arm around Kerri. Oliver saw and balled a fist up. Harry saw and shook his head warningly. "A toast to the new couple Remus and Tonks may your future be bright and your children be many." Everyone laughed and drank to that.

Kerri and Fred looked up. A mistletoe that had been placed above them that had not been there earlier was there now. "Kiss kiss! Tradition." Harry held Oliver's hands behind his back as George and Ginny chanted kiss. Kerri and Fred looked at each other blushing but they did it. Just as Harry let go of Oliver's hand Professor Snape showed up with Professor McGonagall.

"I hate to break up the Merriment but Dumbledore will be here any minute for an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Kerri and Fred were still kissing. Ginny poked them. They looked up shocked. "An order member as been found dead Molly – "Please Severus not in front of the children." "All of you to bed or do whatever it is you must."

Kerri walked outside with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Snape gave her a dirty look Kerri just glowered at him. With a sinking heart Kerri thought she knew who was dead. Kerri shook Harry by the sleeve. Kerri told them about the dreams she had been having. "But Voldemort doesn't know you're my sister." Ron winced. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know then but I don't like it." "Well sleeping droughts should help. I mean you don't want to take them too much maybe just after or before a dream." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Well it'll have to be after because I don't plan when I have them Hermione." "I know that. I'll do a bit of research for you." "No dream diaries please." Kerri said sarcastically. Hermione ignored her and went looking in her books. "Night Harry I might do a bit of studying before I turn in." "Study you? That's about as funny as George studying." "I heard that!" George yelled. "Night." Kerri walked up the stairs and fell asleep.


	12. Unwelcome Strangers

Chapter 12

Unwelcome Strangers

January found them in still cold weather which didn't damper Harry's mood to practice Quidditch. In fact they found themselves at the Pitch so often that other teams had to be let on by Professor McGonagall before they were put on the field at all. Harry had even bought Oliver Wood to help them practice he was on a professional team but Kerri felt that this was rather unfair. Oliver had been unfriendly to her ever since the kiss with Fred and things did not go so smooth during practice. Oh the team was playing better then they had ever done before but it was getting ridicules. Harry kept them past hours up at practice and then they'd be escorted back to the dorm by Professor McGonagall. She wasn't complaining as long as Gryffindors won the Quidditch Cup and there were Aurors at the field. Which meant Fred, George and Tonks were all there.

Kerri was putting her broom away when Fred snuck up behind her. "Don't do that!" "Oh you enjoyed it you know it mind if we walk or will Oliver kill me?" Fred asked. "Well you're already on his hit list so bloody hell why not." Kerri said. They walked around the edge of the forbidden forest. "Well- "Expellarmus!" Kerri and Fred ducked. Tonks came striding up behind them and marched into the forest. Kerri watched fascinated half frozen and fearful and curious. In the forest two hooded figures were running from the castle. Fred chased after Tonks but George stayed with Kerri as soon as he caught up with them. Oliver right behind them. "Go get Dumbledore. We have a problem." George told Oliver. Oliver glared at Kerri but then got the headmaster.

Kerri, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were summoned into the Headmaster's office. Only Kerri had been with Fred and Tonks and told the Headmaster what she had seen or hadn't seen. "We need to protect both of you and your friends that's what is important. Oliver do you have the Oceanside property from your parents still? Do they still own it?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Yes." "The students you and Fred will be taken there tonight. Professor Snape will come and give you all instructions. In the meantime all the teachers will make sure the rest of their house students are safe and then continue the search of the grounds. Come with me please." Professor Dumbledore said.

They followed him to where the Horseless carriages were kept. "I'll send your school things along. Oliver I'll write a letter to your mother explaining the situation." Fred climbed in the carriage after Oliver. "George I'll need you to go too. I'll write a letter to your parents as well. Make your self scarce as possible the locals are not to know you are there no owls are to be sent. Harry I'll alert the Dursely's." "Only tell them the news when I'm dead." Harry joked. "That's not funny all of you on your toes constant vigilance." They nodded.

It was a long two day journey ride to the house. Rather a large Manor by the Sea. It hadn't been used in quite some time but everything was still in its place. They all sat in a cozy sitting room waiting for Professor Snape to arrive with news. While they waited Kerri found a muggle piano which she had learned as a child and began to play. They just sat and listened in silence.


	13. The Hidden Tunnel

Chapter 13

Fred interupted Kerri playing. "May I talk to you for a second privately?" He asked. "No one is to go anywhere until Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore arrives here to tell us what's going on." "Well, Fred I guess you have to say what you wanted to say in front of everyone." Kerri told him. Fred glanced warily at Oliver and tried to say it in a whisper. "I love you." He turned beet red. "Can you say that again louder?" Kerri asked stunned. Harry watched Oliver stand up his fist balled. "I love you." Oliver strode over to Fred and Hermione trip jinxed him. "Sorry can't have you beating up poor Fred here when he's helping out."  
As Oliver helped himself up Professor Snape and McGonagall appeared. "Whatever problems you've been having as a group I don't want to hear about it." Professor Snape began glaring at Oliver and Fred. "You students are to stay here until the end of this term. Then you may return to the school. Professor Snape and myself will be tutoring you in your studies in the evenings alternating." Professor McGonagall said. "Goody." Ron muttered. Snape glared at him and he shut up. "Oliver and Fred I trust you will behave professionally and watch the students and not flirt with them." Hermione looked annoyingly smug. Kerri glared at her. Hermione it seemed could not wipe the smirk off of her face.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had bought up their school things. Fred and Oliver helped them place their trunks in different rooms. "Thank your parents for us will you?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I will." Oliver said. "Don't do anything stupid like mess with locals or send owls." Professor Snape said. "Of course that's beneath Professor Snape." Kerri couldn't help chiming in. "You can't always tell by simply looking Potter who is a wizard and who is NOT. Be smart, be vigilint and well you know I suppose. Get to bed as soon as you can. Good night." Kerri rolled her eyes as Professor McGonagall dissappeared.

Fred turned to Kerri. "Can I please take a private walk with you?" Fred asked. Kerri felt uncomfortable. It's not that she hadn't thought of Fred in that way. In fact she had. That's what was the problem. "No she can't." Oliver snapped. "Don't you ever tell my sister what to do." Harry snarled raising a wand. "I think a nice romantic walk on the beech is just what we need." "You heard Severus." "Since when are you and that greasy haired oddball on first name basis. I'm not mixing with the locals I'm not taking her far and hey she's with me." Fred said. "We're supposed to be watching all of them." Oliver said. "Oh shut up I'm too old to need a baby-sitter they might as well have called Percy in." Ron said. Oliver looked hurt. "Go on before it gets dark." Hermione said smiling. Kerri followed Fred out onto the sandy beach.

They were in a white picket fenced back yard looking out at the Ocean. A few ways away but you could still see it was "Azkaban." Fred said. "That's why it's so chilly." Kerri said shivering. "Yes odd place to have a summer beach home and with such a lovely view." Fred said making a face. "It's a nice place though and Oliver will be getting it from his parents." "Yes but there's more to a bloke then money usually however in his case..." Fred's voice trailed off. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Kerri asked him nervously. She had said yes to Oliver but then this complication had arisen. She had hidden feelings for Fred Weasley and had never spoken about them to anyone. "Well about this really." A mistletoe appeared over his head. "Fred Weasley!" Kerri said giggling a little. "Well?" Fred asked her. He seemed kind of nervous. He took her hands in his. Oliver's ring slid off her finger onto the ground and Kerri kissed him. "I love you Kerri Potter I have since I met you why do you think i tried so hard to be with you?" "Then why on earth did you hook me up with Oliver?" Kerri demanded. "That was the biggest regret of my life." Fred told her honestly. "Next time you like a girl and god I hope she's me don't try to hook her up with someone else." "So will you be my girl?" Fred asked her. "Yes." Kerri had decided. And she was going to stick with this decision. Fred lifted her up into the air and kissed her again.

They returned inside twenty minutes later. "That was a long walk." Oliver said. "Yes well um Fred you tell him the bad news." Kerri said trying not to smile. Ron gave her a funny look. "Well you just lost your fiance and your girl." Fred told him. Oliver ran at Fred and threw out a punch that missed. Fred swung and hit Oliver in the face. "It was her decision and she made it. If you have any respect for her whatsoever and you care for her as you say you do you'll let it be Oliver." Fred said. "Easy for you to say." Oliver said he swung at Fred again and punched him in the stomach. Kerri hexed Oliver. "Good luck fixing that because I won't help you. Leave Fred alone get over it. Not like you had a problem not talking to me for a year." "I thought we'd work past that." "Yes well." Kerri stormed off. Harry followed her and so did Fred. "Well I think for one we should all get some sleep. Snape will smell trouble if we stay up to late." Harry said. Fred and Kerri agreed. They kissed. Harry smiled his sister was actually happy now. And Fred was a decent bloke.

Professor Snape spoke in monotone and expected them to pay attention. Kerri was bored. The sky was darkening. Oliver was nursing a black eye and cursing under his breath. Fred a bruised stomach. Neither men had spoken to each other. Fred was speaking to Kerri and Oliver was now avoiding her like the plague. If Professor Snape noticed anything unusual it didn't seem to bother him or make him curious. Finally nearing nine oh clock Professor Snape left them with a bunch of homework to do.

"I'm bored." Ron said. "Congradulations little brother what do you suggest we do about it?" Fred asked grumpily. "Well let's think of something Ron we could study." Hermione said brightly. "We have new notes and - "Hermione I'm not that bored." "Oh." She looked crestfallen. "Here's an idea how about you two get it on in the broomcloset." Fred said testily. "We're supposed to be stopping situations like that from happening in case you'd forgotten." "How can I with you reminding me every ten seconds?" Fred snapped. "Not another arguement what about hide and go seek?" Hermione said. "What's that?" Ginny asked finally looking up from writing in her journal that had been purchased from Fred and George's book shop. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley now approved of every journal she owned since the Chamber of Secrets problem. Ginny was heartily sick of it and would think of a way around it. "Well we pick one person to be it and we all hide from him or her and they have to find us. The first person they find is it." Hermione said. "Well it's better than nothing." Ron said slamming down his book. "Count me out." Oliver said bitterly. Kerri felt slightly guilty. "Are you going to play?" Fred asked Kerri. "Yeah." "Okay I will."   
Harry ended up being it. Fred and Kerri hid behind the sofa. Behind the piano bench were Ron and Hermione. Ginny had found a broom closet to hide in. "Kerri check this out." Fred whispered. Ron and Hermione bonked there heads. They looked up to see a mistletoe that had not been there seconds before. Kerri and Fred giggled as they heard them whispering franticly and rather loudly. "Who put that there?" "And what are we supposed to do." "Kiss I suppose." That was Ron. "Kiss? KISS?" Hermione asked him. "Well it is tradition." He shrugged. "You got a point there." "DO I?" Ron asked. Kerri had to bite her lip to keep her from laughing. "Kiss it is then." They did it rather ackwardly but then they got the hang of things very quickly. In fact Harry found them first. "Ron and I um. Wow I'll go find the others." "Not a bad idea huh?" Fred asked Kerri. She kissed him with out hesitation.

Oliver stood over him with his arms folded. "Ahem. The game is over. Harry got Ginny out if your interested in knowing." Oliver said. Kerri and Fred looked up. "We weren't." "Well you can - "Uh let's get the second round started shall we?" Hermione asked. Ginny began counting. Ron stomped off to hide muttering, "I'm still bored." Ginny found Fred, then Harry, then Hermione, but no Ron. "RON! You can come out now!" Ginny shouted. There was no answer. "Stupid git probably thinks I haven't found anybody and I'm trying to trick him." Ginny said. "He is not stupid and would you have?" Hermione asked shrewedly. "Well yes." Ginny admitted. Hermione nodded then. "Oy Ron Fred's IT!" Harry shouted. Oliver led the search party. They had searched over an hour when they started getting worried. Finally they found what they had been looking for in the kitchen. Part of the pantry wall in the cupboard had been taken out revealing a hole in the wall.

Harry, Kerri and Fred peered in it.Oliver stood back a little ways. "Wands out everyone Lumos." Kerri said. "We think we know where Ron dissappeared. Oliver did you know about any secret passage ways?" Harry asked. "My parents never mentioned any." Oliver confessed. "Well there you go. I wonder where could it possibly lead?" Harry asked sarcasticly. Kerri gave him a silent look and he nodded confirming. Hermione lit her wand. "Don't yell for Ron in case he's not alone if you know what I mean." Harry whispered stepping through the hole in the wall into a long black tunnel.


	14. Voldemorts Living Room

Chapter 14

Editor's note: i do apologize for the shortness of chapter, gramatical errors and well lack of discription. I've just started college so I have less and less time to work on anything else personal stories let alone fanfiction. So I do apologize. The next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Thanks for the reviews!

"Yuck what just ew that is just gross remind me to tell Ron that curiousity is a sin." Kerri said as something wet and slimy fell on her shoulder. She brushed it off shuddering. "Well it runs in the family you see." Oliver said he hadn't spoken for some time as they travised down a long dark tunnel. "Yeah well it's not our house that has the secret passage way." Fred said loosening his grip on Kerri and making a fist. "Do not make me make one of you stay behind here on a time out for when the Order members arrive!" Kerri snapped. "Who sent for them?" Fred asked puzzled. "I did I used Hedwig." Hermione said suddenly she stopped causing Kerri to bump into her. "What?" "Oliver are you sure you didn't know about this tunnel? Where did your parents work?" Hermione asked. "At Azkaban." "Is there some odd reason they might have a secret passage way to it?" "My great grandpa built this house and don't ask me how he built a passage way to the prison." Oliver said. "Yes because Oliver doesn't know anything." Fred mimicked. "Don't make me have you wait in a corner." Kerri told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well we've got to find Ron." Hermione said and they walked further down in silence.

Someone moved up ahead. Kerri, Harry, Oliver, Fred and Hermione all shined their light on the thing. It was Amber Riddle. She seemed lost and very confused. You could see the whites of your eyes. Harry had seen this look on Krum when he had been under the Imperious curse. Amber raised her wand. "Stupefy!" Kerri and Hermione shouted. Amber was knocked backword and forced to let go of her wand. Kerri and Hermione exchanged a look and said, "Nicely done. Now who wants the job of baby-sitting her here?" Hermione asked. "We have to Enervate her." Harry said shaking his head. "I'll keep an eye on her." Oliver said. "Are you sure that job won't be too tough for you?" Fred asked. Kerri glared at him. Fred kept his mouth shut. "Enervate." Hermione said. Amber woke up even more confused. She struggled and protested but Hermione created a chain with magic around her and Oliver.

"How much farther is it?" Harry asked. "I have no idea we have to be under the sea unless this was some time of bridge but it can't be waters been sloshing in through holes along with I don't know what." Hermione said. They came to an enterence gaurded by snakes. Harry stood in front of them. "I'll handle this everyone." Harry spoke to the snakes. They hissed and reared but grudingly moved out of the way the hole opened. They walked into a large prison room that had been turned into an enterence room. Prison bars and walls had been removed. Green decor with Slytherin symbols were everywhere. Snakes slythered along the floor. And two people were sitting on the couch. One of whom was Tonks and the other Ron. They were not bound and gagged but then they all got the feeling this wasn't going to be easy.


	15. Battle Scars

Chapter 15

Harry walked up to Ron and Tonks. Ron shook his head violently. Voldemort appeared before Harry. "We meet again Harry. How nice to see you won't you and you're friends sit down. At least offer me curteousy." Voldemort said. "I don't know why you think you deserve it you've never shown anyone curtesy before why should you recieve it?" Harry said. "Because when Dumbledore and you are gone and out of my way everyone will want to show me curtesy." "Forced to." Kerri muttered. "Ah who is this Potter you're sister? I have been looking for someone to produce an heir perhaps she can be my mistress." Voldemort said. "Not by my choice." Kerri spat. "Don't touch her." Harry said. "What are you going to do about it Potter?" Voldemort asked with a smirk on his face.

"I think this belongs to you." Harry shoved Oliver and Amber forward. He unhooked them. "I'll trade you your daughter for Ron and Tonks." Harry said. "She means nothing to me. You can keep her she's a nusance and expensive." Voldemort said. "Fine I'll kill her. I have no mercy and I only want to save my own skin." Harry said. "Tough doesn't suit you Harry Potter and I know you're lying. Very well I'll trade one prisoner for my daughter after all you're going to die anyways and I'll be able to do with them as I please after all." Voldemort said in a bored town. "Tonks." Harry said. "Very well you push my daughter forward and I'll push Tonks forward. She is a fine speciman of a woman or so Lucious tells me." Voldemort said. Tonks shuddered underneath his grip and was shoved into Oliver. "You all right?" Oliver asked. He did a spell and a cloak fell over her to keep her warm.

"Now then Harry what are we to do? Two great wizards. We could merge together you know. My offer still stands." Voldemort said. "I become a puppet under your command I don't think so. There will be no negitating not today." Harry told him firmly. "Then wands out Potter." Voldemort said with a cold look in his eye. Harry raised his wand. Kerri kept her hand gripped on her wand. "Avada Ke - "Expellarmus!" Kerri shouted. Voldemort's wand flew a few feet into the air but then he caught it. "Your sister has just entered the contest Potter how long do you think she will last?" A burst of green light came from his wand. Kerri ducked as Oliver went in front of her. Oliver fell to the floor. Kerri watched him fall. She began to tremble but didn't scream. She stayed low on the ground. "Now Potter I will kill your sister or perhaps make her my mistress and then you Potter will die." Voldemort said. "Avada Kedevra!" Harry shouted. A jet of green light came from his wand but Voldemort ducked behind the couch. It hit the couch narrowly missing Ron. The couch disentagrated and Ron fell to the floor with a thump. "Avada - "Stupefy!" Kerri shouted. It missed Voldemort he swung his wand at her. She rolled on the ground past Oliver. Fred jumping in to protect her. "Avada Kedevra!" Harry's face was contorted with rage. The jet of green light hit Voldemort sqaure on the chest. Voldemort fell over backwords. His spirit wrenched from his chest. Harry checked Voldemort's pulse. "Dead." Fred helped Kerri up. Hermione was untying Ron. "Well...Ron you did get us into a bit of a mess this time didn't you." Hermione said. "A bit." Hermione kissed him. "Um guys wand out now." Ron and Hermione pulled apart.

Forty death eaters aparated into the room. "Oh shit." Ron stood up. "Watch you're langauge." Hermione scolded. "Hermione I really don't think they give a damn. Ah..." Ron ducked as a spell singed his robes. A tall woman with black hair and cold eyes was dueling Kerri. Kerri managed to get her off her feet once. The woman fell in a sputtering rage. "Kerri now would be a good time if any to do any illegal spells. Somehow i don't think the Ministry will quite care." Harry shouted. "Crucio!" Kerri shouted. Bellatrix contorted in pain for a good five minutes before the spell broke again. "I'm impressed she said there is a Potter who can do spells. You should have joined our side missy." Bellatrix said. "Why? You're master's dead." Bellatrix let out a wail of anger. "Stupefy. Wow she's out cold." Kerri elbowed the death eater behind her. "Hey sometimes muggle fighting works." She told Fred who was behind the death eater. Fred nodded. They had been fighting a good fifteen minutes when members of the Order of the Phoenix began running up the passage way.

Dumbledore led the way behind him stood Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fluer Delacour, Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody. It was two Death Eaters per Order member. Kerri and Fred were fighting back to back. A spell hit Bill and left him some scars. Fluer shrieked in rage or horror and killed two death eaters and then went to tend Bill amongst all the fighting. "Dad said they couldn't get her to stay behind." Fred said. Kerri tried to laugh.

Almost a day and a half later the six remaining death eaters gave in. Albus sent Arthur to contact the Minister of Magic Rufous Scridgemour. "Well look at this mess. Remus comfort Tonks and then I want you to organize and contact other Members to tell them what happened and to get a body clean up crew going." Dumbledore said. He walked over to Harry who had his arm around Ginny comforting her. Kerri and Fred stood behind them. Ron was standing next to a still body lying on the floor hardly breathing Hermione. "Fred I want you to take them back to Madam Pomfrey alert any order members in the school get Hermione taken care of." Mad Eye wobbled up to them. "What is it Moody?" Albust asked. "Two of the Weasley's are dead sir. It doesn't look good." Moody growled. "Take them back to the school and get miss Granger to Madam Pomfrey." Albus told Moody. "There will be time for questions later." Moody nodded.

They apparated to the school grounds and walked to the gates at Hogwarts. "Well never a dull year huh?" Kerri asked as the gates swung open to let them in. Ron gave her a look. He was helping Moody carry Hermione up the steps into the castle grounds. Students had their nose pressed against the glass. When they saw Hermione the crowd cleared a path. Prefects called their students to their houses.

Fred stopped Kerri outside of the Hospital wing. "You know I'm still in for a relationship if you are?" Fred asked her. Kerri kissed him. "I'm in." Kerri told him. "All right young lady you know better then to make out with an Order member in the hallway of your school five points will be given to Gryffindor. For your ingenious idea." Fred said. Kerri giggled a little. Fred smiled. "Come on let's get you in so Madam Pomfrey can fuss all over you." Fred said. "Oh no." Kerri walked into the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were already forced upon hospital beds. Madam Pomfrey was checking Hermione first but she said, "Make no mistake I will be making sure you're all right." Madam Pomfrey said.

Kerri was placed next to Ron who was next to Hermione. They both watched quietly as Madam Pomfrey looked over her finally what seemed like five hours later Madam Pomfrey began checking Ron out. "You're lucky they were hitting you with a stupefy curse and not much worse." Madam Pomfrey said getting out some medicine. "How's Hermione?" Ron asked. "She'll live but she won't be awake for a few more days. Then I can give her her medicine and she shouldn't be doing anything too strenous." Madam Pomfrey gave Ron a knowing look. "When did you two get together?" Harry asked him indingantly. "The same time you got with my sister. She can snog someone as long as it's you." "Ron I'll snog who I please." Ginny said haughtily. "Right now it's Harry." Ginny said. "Right now?" Harry looked crestfallen. Madam Pomfrey began to check that Kerri was all right when Arthur supporting Bill with Fluer on his other side aparated to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them and began inspecting Bill. They were followed by Mad Eye and George and Tonks. She came limping in on her own. Mad Eye and George were carrying the body of George's brother Percy who was dead. Ron bowed his head. Ron and Percy had never gotten along and Percy might have been a git but he was still his brother. It would have been far worse had it been one of the twins. Remus and Albus came lifting Charlie Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley who hadn't come yet finally showed. She was miserable and crying. Arthur was trying to comfort her. She ran to Bill and Ron first hugged them and then ran to Charlie and Percy. "We will hold a funeral tomorrow." Albus said as he walked over to Harry. "When?" Harry asked him. "Tomorrow. The wedding celebrations will be after." "What weddings?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Bill and I will still be getting married." Fluer said. "You will but he's scarred?" "Yes and that just shows how brave ze is." Fluer said haughtily. Kerri looked at Ron and they grinned a little. "Hermione's all right sir." "Harry tomorrow I would like to talk to you for now rest. Professor Snape is making a sleeping draught so all of you can get some rest." Dumbledore said kindly. Mrs. Weasley went over to Ginny. They began talking in low voices. Remus was standing in front of Tonks. "Is it all right if I go?" "The Order needs you I need you just come back in one piece all right?" Tonks whispered kissing him. Remus smiled. "All right." Remus and the others aparated. Mrs. Weasley helped Madam Pomfrey make sure everything was organized that night. They made sure they all had the sleeping draught so they could all have a peaceful night.


	16. Funerals

Chapter 16

Funerals

The Death Eaters that remained went under Ministry Trials. They had to talk to Ministry law officials as well as members of Order of the Phoenix. Harry, Ron and Hermione when she got better along with Ginny and Kerri had to testify at various trials to the point they all found it obnoxious. Dumbledore began demanding that they be given breaks. The Death Eaters who died were burried at the base of the mountian with very small headstones with just their names and occupations on them.

Percy, Charlie, and Oliver were given better funerals. They were burried at Hogwarts at the end of the lake. Ron was leaning on Hermione for support the entire time. Kerri looked down at the ground and was trying to comfort Fred who was trying to comfort her. Harry stood with Arthur and Molly Weasley and Ginny who was being tightly held by both mother and father. Somehow Harry managed to slip his hand into hers.

After the funeral Mrs. Weasley cooked everyone who chose to stay with them a meal at The Black House. "Molly we're really sorry. Tonks and I have some business to attend to. I hope you will still come to the wedding." Remus said. "I will. And I intend to cater it so don't even try to talk me out of it." Mrs. Weasley said. "Thank you Molly Percy and Charlie were well liked." Kerri could have sworn she heard Ron mutter "well Charlie was anyways." Fluer glared at him. She was almost lying in Bill's lap to Mrs. Weasley annoyance. They had gotten along better these days but they weren't going to be shopping buddies anytime soon.

"You know we had our last trial the day before yesterday all we have left is to write down our accounts." Kerri said. "Yeah you're right about that." Harry said. "I kind of miss being in court you know now that we've graduated maybe that's what I'll get into Magical Law Enforcement work my way up to Winzegmont." Hermione said. "I'm not sure they're be a need for Auror's still." Ron said glumly. "Well you could always work in my office." Arthur said with a wink. "Actually I think they will the world will turn more evil deamons in the world like Voldemort and we'll be there to stop them." Harry said. "Hear hear. Actually Ron I'm working in the Quidditch office. Kerri didn't you just get signed on with a team?" Ginny asked. "Almost they want to see me in action." Kerri said. "I'll be of course working at the joke shop with George. We're working on a new product." Fred said. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "It's young it's cool and it's hip. You'll like it." Kerri said. "Hey why does she get to see it before we do?" Hermione asked. "Special priviledges." Kerri said. "We can trust Kerri you'd tell Dumbledore." Fred said. "I would not." Hermione stomped. "Would too." Ron and Harry said together. Hermione picked up a roll off the table and hit them both with it. Mrs. Weasley looked up surprised. She didn't know weather to laugh or to cry. Hermione sat down looking ashamed of herself. Kerri giggled patted Hermione on the back and said, "didn't know you had it in you." "Take a walk with me my dear?" Fred asked Kerri. "Absolutely." Kerri said. "Don't go to far and be careful!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as they walked out the front door.


	17. Wedding Celebration Part 1 Tonks and Rem

Chapter 17

A Wedding Celebration

Tonks and Remus

Tonks and Remus got married first. They held it in the great hall which was bedecked in red and gold decorations. Students and staff members were invited well it was during the school year and they had quite a menu going for them to. Kerri, Hermione and Ginny changed into their bridesmaids dresses in Professor McGonagall's office which she left for them. They had been back to school barely a week before their wedding. Hermione was beside herself with worry about the N.EW.T.S even though Professor McGonagall and the Ministry and Dumbledore had arranged for their group at least take them later due to the special circumstances.

"Ah these dresses are so tight." Kerri complained. "They're made to show off our bodies." Ginny said. "Ginny!" Hermione said shocked. "Well they are. I mean come on. Ron will be staring at you all night." Ginny added. "Are my bridesmaids ready?" Tonks asked. She was wearing elaborately designed dress robes/wedding gown. It was beautiful. "Almost." Kerri said. "Good showtime in fifteen minutes. Sorry it took so long we just had to wait for the full moon to pass." Tonks said. "Oh how are you going to deal with that?" Hermione asked. "He's going to apparate to the shrieking shack and go in there. Got to keep the stories alive I guess." Tonks said. Hermione smiled. "It'll be all right Tonks you'll see." Hermione said. "Yes I suppose it will and how are you and Mr. Weasley doing?" Tonks asked Hermione. "Just fine we're dating but only that for now. Got to keep busy with our lives and all." Hermione said. "See you girls out there in a few."  
Ginny did Hermione's make up. Kerri at least could do her own. She didn't like it but she did it. "It's show time." Ginny said when they were done. They walked out into the great hall. Kerri caught sight of Fred who waved to her as she and the others stood in the door way in front of Tonks. Remus and Harry stood side by side up at the front next to Ron, Fred, and George. Harry winked at Ginny and Ron smiled big when he saw Hermione. Hermione blushed. Kerri grinned. The wedding march began to play from somewhere. Dumbledore stood next to the man who would be marrying them. Ginny led the bridesmaids.

Kerri was escourted by Fred after the vows were said. Tonks had bought each of her bridesmaid a diamond bracelet to wear with their dresses. Fred walked them over to their table which was the wedding party. It included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. The other students sat at the four house tables. Though room had been made for dancing. Tonks had found a way to bring in some muggle music that she liked.

"So Kerri I was thinking about buying a house." Fred said. "Oh that'd be good Fred." Kerri said. "Really you think so?" Fred asked. "Yeah I mean." Kerri shrugged. "Well see one person wouldn't really fill a house would they?" Fred asked. "So why doesn't George move in with you?" Kerri asked puzzled. "Because I was hoping you would." Fred said. "Oh. I mean um. Well I suppose we could..." Fred took out a tiny box. "I've had to go and ask all wrong I was going to ask you after the dance but I just couldn't wait." Fred said. He opened the lid. "Will you marry me?" Fred asked. "Fred! However did you manage?" Kerri asked gasping at the beautiful ring he had in his hand. "Nothing illegal I promise." Fred said. "Yes I will." Kerri said. Fred grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed. "We'll have to tell everyone but lets not tonight let Tonks and Remus have their moment." Fred said. Kerri smiled. "That is so wonderful we are going to be in laws." Fluer said behind them. "Ah. Fred just kill me now." Kerri said jokingly. "How about I love you?" Fred asked. "Works for me." Kerri said.

Tonks and Remus shared a dance. Then it was open invitation. Fred led Kerri out onto the dance floor. They were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry and a few others.


	18. A Party at the Burrow

Chapter 18

The Begining

6 years later.

Bill and Fluer had gotten married first. Fluer had tried to convince Kerri to get married at the same time and hold a double wedding but Kerri refused. Then Ron and Hermione, Kerri and Fred, Harry and Ginny held a tripple wedding. It took Kerri, Hermione, and Ginny lots of arguing but they finally decided on colors all of them liked and who the bridesmaids were. In attendence were several of their fellow Gryffindors and none of the Slytherins bothered to come. Hermione was slightly upset as she had sent former Slytherins who weren't in jail invitations. Kerri couldn't have cared less and neither did Ginny. Mrs. Weasley of course cooked for the wedding and it was hosted at the Burrow's old location. Arthur was getting contracts for the house to be redone and it would be done much bigger and larger now that they had substantial income. They had also expanded the property so the children could build houses on it as well.

Fred and Kerri were the first to have children. They had two twins a boy and a girl. Harry and Ginny had one next. Thankfully not twins. And a boy. Hermione and Ron had one little redhead. A girl. Bill and Fluer had a spoiled part veela little girl. And Remus and Tonks had a little boy who had so far no signs of his father. They'd find out if being a werewolf was genetic or not. All though he did have some odd qaulities about the door.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to the Burrow. The same old sign was out front but it was a five bedroom house with two floors and a better kitchen. Arthur was coming home from work. Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive. They carried they're little girl Lilly in their arms. Well Ginny was holding her. "Let me take that dear."

In the sitting room a large table full of food was set out. Mrs. Weasley had decorated the room for the open house of the new Burrow built. All their children would have rooms whenever they needed a private place or even to bring their families to stay in. "Hey mom." Ginny said giving her a kiss. "Hello dear how's work at the office going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Fine dad was just behind us so he should come home soon too." Ginny said. "How's working under your father going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It's good mum dad let's me take breaks and things to go see Harry and watch Lilly." Ginny said. "I've got something for all my grandchildren." Mrs. Weasley said. "Is it a Weasley sweater?" Harry wondered. "And some toys too." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny and Harry exchanged a grin. "Molly I'm home and look who I've got with me." "I want presents." A voice demanded. Fluer and Bill walked in holding their one year old up with their arms. "Just a minute love April." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now." April demanded. "Wait. You just have to wait." Fluer told her. "Hello Arthur dear everyone grab a bite to eat don't be strangers." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry was already at the buffet table when he went in. Ron said a quick hello to his mother and made a beline for Harry. "Ah freedom." Ron said stuffing his face with food. "Ronald I heard that you're puttiing Joey to bed." Hermione snapped. Ron moaned. Harry laughed and Ginny snickered. Hermione and Ginny sat talking on the couch together when Kerri arrived with Fred. Behind them was George and he had bought his fiance Lila Sumners from the Quidditch department who worked with Kerri.

Arthur put his arm around his wife. "A toast." He said. "Hear hear." Harry said. "Harry he hasn't even said what he's toasting." Ginny said teasingly. "Yes well anything your father says I agree with." Harry said. "Suck up." George teased. "A toast to the Burrow and the redecoration of the former Black now Potter home." "I will most definetely drink to that." George said.

The party lasted well past midnight. Tired couples crashed in different rooms at the Burrow. George and Lila left along but Kerri and Fred stayed the night. Kerri, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Melissa, Seamus, Dean and Tonks all were on a blanket outside. Their children asleep and tucked in bed they sat staring at the stars.

"You know we're very really lucky." Harry said. "Hear hear." Kerri teased him. They all laughed. "Ah this is the life." Tonks said. "Well it can't all be peaceful and quiet." Hermione said. "Yeah not with Harry and Ron." Ginny added. "We'll find some other punk whose trying to ruin us and we'll kick his ass." Ron said. "Love the confidence or is that more ego?" Kerri asked. "More ego." Hermione said. "Hey I put Joey to bed." Ron protested. "That's your job dear." Hermione said. "What about your job?" Ron demanded. Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Kerri glared at him. "Not helping ya there mate." Seamus said. "I agree with whatever my sister says." Harry said. "Suck up." Ron snickered. Tonks smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Well night boys I"m going to bed." Tonks went inside. The others fell asleep on the blanket.  
THE END.


End file.
